Question d'horoscope
by Kisu No Tora
Summary: First fic, Royai, Quand l'équipe de Mustang décide d'utiliser l'anniversaire d'Havoc pour caser deux perosnnes, ça donne ça. Chap 11 et fin.
1. Mauvais Sort

Couple : Royai

Disclaimer : ceci est valable pour ce chapitre et pour tous les autres; les persos de fma ne sont pas à moi

Note : Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic sur fma

Note 2 : merci à misstitcha d'être ma betalectrice

Note 3 : italique entres guillemets, ce sont les pensées des persos

**Chapitre 1 : Mauvais sort**

Il est des jours où l'on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester enroulé sous les couvertures. C'est le genre de journée où le sort prend un malin plaisir à déverser sur votre pauvre face endormie du lundi matin difficile un flot de mésaventures et de mauvaises surprises qui n'attend que de vous pourrir l'existence.

On se dit que ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'au voisin, que l'on est immunisé contre ça…

Mais quand précisément ça vous tombe dessus sans crier garde, c'est le voisin que vous commencez à maudire, et vous griffonnez dans un coin de votre tête de lui piquer sa femme car le mauvais sort s'est abattu sur vous et pas sur lui.

Et malheureusement, ce jour-là, Roy Mustang faisait partie de ce groupe de personnes….

**OoOoOoO**

****

Vendredi 21 Juillet 1915, 13h30, QG de Central City.

Une vague de chaleur sans précédent s'était installée depuis 3 semaines sur la cité du Centre et écrasait les pauvres militaires qui ne pensaient qu'à ne rien faire pour éviter d'avoir encore plus chaud.

Soudain, un hurlement assourdissant venant d'un de ces bureaux où le mot « canicule » était maudit retentit dans toute la base.

« Mais vous plaisantez j'espère lieutenant ! »

Riza Hawkeye haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension et continua sa tirade que le colonel avait interrompue, les mains sur les hanches.

« ... Donc je disais, après que vous ayez LU et signé ces documents, vous allez me faire le plaisir de compléter aussi ces quelques dossiers… » dit-elle en appuyant lourdement le verbe lire, qui rimait avec dormir, si déplaisant aux oreilles de Roy.

Et accompagnant le geste à la parole, elle se baissa et déposa une pile vertigineuse de dossiers bien épais sur le bureau de ce pauvre colonel qui ne voyait en ces papiers que de moelleux coussins pour lui permettre de finir sa nuit.

« … Et je les veux TOUS pour 17h cet après-midi ! »

Ses yeux caramel s'arrêtèrent sur l'homme qui venait de se vautrer proprement, c'est-à-dire en faisant voler sa plume et sa bouteille d'encre, sur son bureau-lit en se plaignant misérablement :

« Mais pourquoi faut-il que ces p# de dossiers s'entassent sur MON bureau et pas le sien… »

Riza soupira une dernière fois et levant les yeux au ciel, elle lui dit d'un air sérieux :

« Comme vous venez si bien de le dire, colonel, la tâche des subordonnés est d'exécuter les ordres, la « paperasse » est réservée aux gradés… »

Mais le colonel n'écoutait pas ce que Riza disait, et lorgnait sur la porte d'un œil vitreux qui ne demandait qu'à se fermer. Riza, qui portait si bien son nom de famille, avait repéré le coup d'œil du colonel sur la porte.

« Et n'espérez même pas sortir avant de m'avoir tout consciencieusement rempli, lu et approuvé, ne serait-ce que pour aller boire un café avec vos collègues ! »

Roy releva la tête aux dernières paroles de Riza et s'écria :

« Attendez un peu, je peux pas vivre sans mon café après déjeuner moi ! C'est le seul truc qui me donne assez de forces pour remplir ces foutus dossiers ! »

« Moi, je dirais plutôt le seul somnifère capable de vous éviter de remplir la paperasse, » ajouta-t-elle d'un air sévère et regardant par-dessus son épaule sur les autres soldats présents dans la pièce.

Havoc, monsieur métro-clope-dodo adossé à la porte, avait un sourire en coin qui trahissait son bonheur de voir Roy désemparé, une fois de plus, face au regard de braise de son premier lieutenant.

Breda, dont le corps était secoué d'un fou rire, mettait sa main devant sa bouche, évitant de tâcher son propre rapport avec des postillons indésirables, et plutôt utiles en ces temps chauds.

Fuery partageait l'état de Breda, et se cachait le visage avec la main, pour ne pas montrer son visage tordu par un rictus, et lisait un magazine.

Seul Falman semblait compatir à l'état de Roy et se contentait de soupirer face à la mauvaise posture de son supérieur.

« Mon lieutenant, vous auriez pu être un peu moins sévère avec le colonel, on est lundi et il a déjà une montagne de papiers à remplir en temps normal sans que vous y mettiez les vôtres, » lança-t-il en désignant d'un coup de tête la chose informe bleue et noire gisant sur le bureau-lit qui continuait à marmonner dans sa barbe.

« Vous auriez préféré que je vous les donne à sa place, adjudant-chef ? »

« Hein ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » S'écria-t-il sur la défensive en mettant les mains en avant, comme pour se protéger du regard noisette-torpille que lui envoyait son supérieur. « Mais, comprenez qu'avec cette chaleur, travailler devient impossible ! »

« Je conviens qu'il fait chaud, Falman, mais, quelqu'un comme le colonel qui manipule le feu régulièrement, ne devrait-il pas être habitué à ces températures caniculaires ? »

« Excusez-moi, mon lieutenant, mais je crois que vous exagérez un peu là, » ajouta Fuery, sorti de son fou rire d'avec Breda. « Je sais que c'est le devoir d'un gradé de remplir de la paperasse, mais dans ces conditions, c'est difficile de travailler correctement, même pour quelqu'un qui manipule le feu contre ses ennemis. »

Le seul son que l'équipe put entendre à cet instant était la voix remplie de tristesse du colonel qui baragouinait un vague « merci les gars, c'est sympa…. »

« Bien, puisque je vois que tout le monde dans cette pièce est gonflé par la paresse et autre mauvaise volonté, je vais devoir employer la méthode forte… » murmura Riza en portant la main à son holster et dont le visage devenait rouge à force de pourparlers avec les hommes présents dans la pièce surchauffée.

Elle pointa son calibre vers le plafond et cria d'une voix à en réveiller les morts :

« LE PREMIER QUE JE VOIS REVASSER AU LIEU DE TRAVAILLER, JE M'OCCUPE PERSONELLEMENT DE SON CAS, C'EST BIEN CLAIR ? »

Apparemment, ses dernières paroles eurent de l'effet car la seconde d'après, Fuery, Breda, Falman, et Havoc avaient le nez plongé dans leurs dossiers respectifs.

Riza souffla un bon coup avant de reporter son regard sur la silhouette du colonel, toujours avachi sur son bureau.

« _Tiens, d'habitude, dès que je dis ce genre de choses, il est le premier à se remettre au boulot… c'est bizarre. Il est peut-être vraiment fatigué à cause de la chaleur… » _

Elle rangea son arme sous les regards ravis et les soupirs de contentement de l'équipe et se rapprocha de l'homme prenant encore et toujours son bureau pour son lit.

Etalé sur un dossier ouvert qu'il avait sûrement commencé à lire, les bras de chaque côté de la tête, le colonel arborait un visage étrangement calme pour quelqu'un qui aurait du se réveiller au hurlement de sa subordonnée. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit que l'on pourrait qualifier d'étrange mette la puce à l'oreille du lieutenant.

« Mais… Il RONFLE ma parole ? » S'écria-t-elle en se redressant vivement.

N'entendant plus les grattements qu'auraient dû produire les plumes sur les rapports, elle se retourna brusquement. Les regards ébahis des autres lui fit monter le rouge aux joues et elle reporta rapidement la main à son revolver.

« Est-ce que je vous ai demandé d'arrêter de travailler ? » dit-elle d'une voix sévère.

L'instant d'après, la douce mélodie des crayons-gratteurs-de-paperasse résonnait aux oreilles de Riza. Elle rangea de nouveau son calibre.

« _Y'a pas moyen de le faire bosser lui… A moins que… En le stimulant un peu… »_

**OoOoOoO**

****

De son bureau, Havoc vit avec ravissement la main fine de Riza se séparer à nouveau de son arme préférée, à savoir un Smith et Wesson calibre 9 mm. Il relâcha ses épaules et tira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette. Il se pencha et allait se remettre à travailler quand il aperçut le lieutenant ne pas bouger de place. Intrigué, il se redressa et la vit se pencher lentement vers le visage du colonel.

« _Mais elle va quand même pas l'embrasser devant nous ! Je sais qu'elle l'aime beaucoup, mais elle pourrait se retenir ! » _Ppppssssttttt les gars ! dit il d'une voix toute basse.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Lui demanda Fuery en face de lui, de la même petite voix de souris.

Mais Havoc ne répondit pas et désigna d'un coup de tête le lieutenant qui se rapprochait dangereusement de l'oreille de Roy

Les deux autres, qui à leur tour avaient arrêté de travailler, regardèrent avec étonnement les lèvres de la jeune femme dessiner un petit sourire en coin et commencer à bouger.

« Vous croyez qu'elle lui dit quoi ? » Murmura Falman, les yeux rivés sur le postérieur de Riza qui lui faisait face.

« Sûrement bonne nuit, » répondit Fuery

Les trois autres le regardèrent, incrédules, les sourcils haussés devant tant de naïveté de la part du sergent. Même Falman, d'habitude si calme, fit tourner son doigt sur sa tempe et reporta son regard sur…

« Alors messieurs, vous avez besoin d'un troisième avertissement pour continuer à bosser ? »

Les hommes virent avec étonnement le lieutenant posté devant leurs bureaux, les mains sur les hanches, à hauteur des pistolets et le regard se portant sur chacun d'entre eux.

« Non, non, çà va aller ! » S'écrièrent-ils tous d'une même voix et en se remettant à travailler frénétiquement.

La jeune femme se retourna et vit avec satisfaction le colonel Mustang qui subitement avait retrouvé l'usage de ses doigts pour signer les dossiers.

« Bien, je vais pouvoir aller au stand de tir moi… »

Ce faisant, elle se mit en marche et se dirigea vers la porte.

Mais Havoc ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui lança alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée :

« Mon lieutenant, on peut savoir ce que vous avez dit au colonel pour qu'il se remette à travailler ? »

Tous les hommes, sauf Mustang qui décidément avait de la ressource avait une bonne sieste, s'étaient redressés.

Riza eut un moment d'hésitation, puis esquissant un petit sourire, lui répondit :

« Mais bien sûr, Havoc. Je lui ai dit que s'il ne retrouvait pas pleinement l'usage de sa tête pour finir son travail, qu'il aurait comme gage… »

Voyant tous les hommes impatients de le savoir, elle agrandit son sourire et finit sa phrase :

« … qu'à chaque fois qu'il se rendormait, il serait obligé d'embrasser l'un d'entre vous… »

Tous les souffles furent retenus jusqu'à ce que Riza traverse la porte et ne lance la fin de sa phrase :

« … Sur la bouche ! »

Elle ne put voir les tronches que tiraient ses équipiers, mais elle les imaginait très bien !

A suivre

* * *

Le rapport avec l'astrologie viendra avec le deuxième chapitre. (Et une bonne dose de mauvais sort pour notre pauvre colonel) 

Vala mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Faites le moi savoir en m'envoyant une review !


	2. Horscope égal Connerie ?

Couple : Royai

Note : Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic sur fma

Note 2 : merci beaucoup à misstitcha d'être ma betalectrice

Note 3 : italique, ce sont les pensées des persos, gras pour le mini flash back

Note 4 : les dates de naissances des persos sont complètement fictives, je les ai crées pour coller à l'histoire, les horoscopes aussi d'ailleurs…

**Chapitre 2 : Qui a dit, l'horoscope c'est de la connerie ?**

Vendredi 21 juillet 1915, 16h59, QG de Central City

« Voilààààà, j'ai enfin terminé ! S'exclama le colonel en s'étirant bien comme il faut.

C'est-à-dire en se penchant littéralement en arrière sur sa chaise et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Mais un soupir version cyclone Mitch retentit dans le bureau et le tira de sa léthargie éphémère.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant ses subordonnés à la mine déconfite, étalés sur leurs travaux et des larmes de joie dégoulinantes sur leurs joues chauffées.

« Eh bien messieurs, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement amusé de la tête de 36 pieds de long qu'ils tiraient.

« On a échappé à la torture… » Maugréa Fuery en enlevant ses lunettes et essuyant une goutte d'eau salée.

Et subitement, tout d'un coup revint à la mémoire de Mustang : lui jouant le beau au bois dormant, faisant semblant de dormir pour essayer d'échapper à la corvée, entendant Riza s'approcher tout doucement de lui, la croyant jouer le rôle de la princesse charmante et puis…

* * *

**« Colonel Mustang, si vous ne me faîtes pas le plaisir de… »**

**« _Me redresser pour que vous puissiez m'embrasser ? »_**

**_« _Vous réveiller dans l'instant qui suit… »**

**_« Alors c'est moi qui devrais tendre les lèvres… »_**

**_« _Je vous colle comme gage d'embrasser… »**

**_« Vos jolies lèvres si roses et qui doivent être si douces… »_**

**_« _Chacun de vos subordonnés… »**

**« _Agru ? (1) »_**

**_« _A tour de rôle sur la bouche… »**

* * *

BOUM 

Le réveil brutal…

« Ah oui, c'est de ça dont vous parlez… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, un peu gêné d'avoir eu de telles pensées envers son lieutenant.

Il prit appui sur son bureau et en soufflant bruyamment, il dit d'un air légèrement fatigué :

« Bon, bah je vais aller prévenir Riza que j'ai fini avant l'heure… »

Ses subordonnés le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte puis se redressèrent en parfaite synchronisation et poussant des exclamations diverses et variées :

« Elle est chiée le lieutenant Hawkeye de le menacer comme ça, elle aurait pu trouver autre chose ! » Lança Breda

« Ouais, c'est vrai, mais d'un côté, le colonel a fini tout son travail, ce qui veut dire… » Lui répondit Havoc, avec des étoiles plein les yeux et les doigts entrelacés.

Tous le regardèrent avec étonnement, ne voyant pas du tout ce que le lieutenant sous-entendait.

« Que je vais pouvoir aller voir ma copine plus tôt ! »

Un troupeau d'anges passa au dessus de l'équipe.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis, Fuery ? » demanda Falman en se penchant vers le sergent aux yeux enfin secs.

(Bruits de pleurs et de plaintes de la part d'Havoc en fond

« Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'en fout ? »

Réconforté par Breda

« T'en fait pas, tu nous inviteras à ton mariage ! »

« Si l'colonel me la pique pas avant ! La vie est injuste ! Bouhaaaaaa ! )

« Mon horoscope ! » lui répondit le binoclard avec un grand sourire.

« Me dis pas que tu crois à toutes ses énormités ? »

« Détrompez vous mon adjudant ! Il y a eu des fois où ce qui était dit dans mon horoscope s'est avéré véridique ! »

« Comme quoi, on pourrait savoir ? » lui demanda Havoc, sorti tant bien que mal par Breda de sa léthargie profonde.

« Eh bien une fois, j'ai lu qu'un des mes proches allait avoir un accident…

« Et ? »

« Ma grand-mère est tombée dans les escaliers ! »

« C'est du n'importe quoi, c'est juste une coïncidence ! » déclara Havoc en attrapant le magazine des mains de Fuery. « C'est quoi votre date de naissance sergent ? »

« 15 Février. Donc c'est Verseau ! »

« Le sens de la diplomatie vous fera momentanément défaut, notamment si vous êtes du 3è décan. Gare aux accrochages avec vos collègues !»

Un régiment d'anges dansant le french cancan en tutu rose passa au dessus de l'équipe.

« Ok, voyons le votre lieutenant ! » s'écria Fuery avec les joues bien rouges et en arrachant le magazine des mains d'un Havoc ricanant.

Lequel eu un sourire en coin et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« 27 Juillet, Lion. »

« Pas un instant votre partenaire ne pourra s'ennuyer auprès de vous ce soir. Intense, Fougueux, vous entretiendrez un climat passionnel dans votre couple. »

Les yeux d'Havoc s'illuminèrent.

« Youpiya ! Si je lui donne ce soir sa plus belle nuit d'amour, elle ne voudra plus me quitter ! Yahoo ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Lepauvre magazine, qui avait malencontreusement rencontré les mains volantes d'Havoc tout-sourire, ouvert sur la double page centrale people alla dire bonjour aux cheveux de Falman.

Et les trois autres de regarder avec des yeux grands ouverts le lieutenant sautiller partout comme un dément et criant que Mustang avec ses « plans love toujours foireux » ne viendra pas lui piquer sa petite amie qu'il a eu tant de mal à conquérir sans qu'il s'en mêle.

Quant au magazine, il finit par glisser et termina lamentablement sa course sur la table.

« Bon, je crois qu'on va le laisser péter sa durite tout seul… A qui le tour ? » Lança Breda.

Deux paires d'yeux le fixèrent avec une expression malsaine.

« Ok, z'avez gagné… 6 Novembre, Scorpion… »

Fuery reprit le magazine et d'un air à peu près normal, il commença à lire :

« Meilleur équilibre nerveux. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Fuery et Falman d'éclater d'un rire sonore sous le regard haineux de Breda, menton dans la main et doigts pianotant sur la table.

Quant à Havoc…

Bah…

Il continuait à sauter partout en cirant des « Mustang va te faire aimer ailleurs ! » et autres « Le célibat maudit n'atteindra plus la blanche colombe que je suis ! » résonnants dans tout le bureau…

**OoOoOoO**

Pendant ce temps là, allons voir ce qui se trame du côté de chez Don Juan…

Oups, pardon, je veux dire du côté de ce cher colonel…

Lequel, les mains dans les poches et le nez en l'air, pensait tellement fort qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour un échappé de l'asile de Central.

« Faut vraiment que j'aille me faire soigner, moi ! C'est pas en ayant de telles pensées envers elle que je vais pouvoir lui montrer que je la considère non pas comme ma subordonnée mais comme une vraie femme… »

Faut croire que le mauvais sort colle aux basques de notre cher colonel, à ne pas regarder où il va…

BOUM

Roy eut l'impression qu'il avait heurté un mur de béton armé entouré de guimauve moelleuse...

Et la seule chose qu'il fit avant de tomber en arrière est de mettre ses mains en avant pour se protéger…

Décidément, mauvaise journée…

Ce n'était pas un mur en béton qu'il venait de percuter, mais le lieutenant Hawkeye revenant du stand de tir...

Laquelle tomba à plat ventre sur celui du colonel, les mains de chaque côté de son corps, dans une position que l'on pouvait qualifier de normale seulement sous la couette…

Et qui appréciait à sa grande surprise le contact des mains de Roy sur sa poitrine, même couverte du t-shirt marron réglementaire…

Roy pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Riza sur son visage, tout près du sien, et son cœur battre la chamade.

« _Qu'est ce qu'elle est légère_… »

Riza sentait à son plus grand désespoir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer considérablement et son corps s'échauffer agréablement au vu de la position...

« _Oh, mon Dieu !_»

Les soldats présents ne purent qu'admirer les deux officiers rougir de honte jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, sans pour autant se décoller l'un de l'autre.

« _Merde, faut qu'on se relève avant qu'on s'imagine des choses_ » pensa fortement Riza.

Elle posa ses mains sur leventre muscléde Roy afin de prendre appui et se relever.

« Euh… » Fut le seul son que Roy put émettre avant de voir le poids sur son corps disparaître à son grand regret.

Qui disparut en un instant quand il vit une main fine se dresser devant lui, l'invitant à la prendre.

Il suivit du regard la main, le bras puis le visage de Riza, qui même rougi, gardait tout son charme au vu de la situation.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire gêné quand il attrapa sa main et s'en servi comme corde d'escalade.

Il se releva souplement et atterrit juste devant elle, la main toujours dans la sienne.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Hawkeye… Je ne regardais pas où j'allais… » Dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Riza émit un petit rire nerveux.

« _Il a vraiment les mains douces….Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé_… Moi aussi colonel, j'aurais pu faire attention où je marchais, d'ailleurs je m'apprêtais à venir chercher votre travail... »

Ils gardèrent leurs mains liées jusqu'à ce qu'un regard malsain de l'un des soldats perçu par Roy ne le fasse lâcher prise subitement.

Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et vit Riza, interdite, qui fixait fébrilement le bout de ses bottes.

« Bon, eh bien… Euh, si on allait les chercher ces rapports ? » Lança-t-il pour tenter de ramener un semblant de sérénité dans l'atmosphère devenue lourde sous les regards amusés des soldats.

Riza sortit de sa torpeur au plus grand plaisir de Roy et accepta avec soulagement.

Il fit demi-tour et elle lui emboîta le pas. Il marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au bureau sans s'accorder un seul regard.

Et surtout sans savoir ce qui les attendait…

**OoOoOo**

Pour en revenir aux trois énergumènes censés travailler…

Breda arracha des mains de Fuery le pauvre magazine et lança d'un ton dédaigneux :

« Et on peut connaître votre signe, adjudant-je-me-fous-de-la-geule-des-autres Falman ? »

« 31 Décembre, Capricorne »

« Faites surveiller votre taux de cholestérol. »

Cette fois Falman vit rouge et arracha le malheureux magazine des mains de Breda sous le regard hilare de Fuery.

« C'est n'importe quoi, ma santé va très bien, je vous remercie ! Et puisque vos horoscopes ont déjà été lus, je vais passer mes nerfs sur celui du colonel, ça lui apprendra ! »

Havoc, qui avait arrêté jouer au kangourou au mot « passer mes nerfs », vint se mettre à côté de Falman dès qu'il entendit la phrase « sur celui du colonel ».

« Comment est ce que vous comptez vous y prendre, adjudant ? » lui demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« Faites surveiller votre mémoire, lieutenant ! Vous oubliez que j'ai travaillé sous les ordres de feu général de brigade Hughes aux renseignements, cette information comme la date de naissance ne m'est pas inconnu et peut être facilement trouvée dans les dossiers… Quand on sait où chercher… » Dit-il avec un sourire vicieux en coin.

« Et ? »

« Notre cher colonel est natif du 24 Août 1885, donc Vierge ! »

« Son signe ne colle pas vraiment avec sa personnalité… »

« On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis, lieutenant ! Ceci est MA vengeance… » Murmura Falman avec des yeux avides de prédictions croustillantes.

Tous les regards s'arrêtèrent sur la case des Vierge et Falman commença à lire.

« Vive le plaisir, ce sera votre mot d'ordre dans la semaine qui va suivre. Vous entraînerez votre partenaire au septième ciel, un programme qui lui conviendra parfaitement. »

Une armée d'anges en goguette réglés fréquence pachyderme enragé passa.

« Je retire ce que je viens de dire, ça colle parfaitement… » Dit Havoc, l'air un peu déçu.

« Si vous avez la date de naissance du colonel, vous devez savoir celle du lieutenant Hawkeye adjudant ? » lança Breda, avec la même expression vicelarde que Falman.

« Ca se fait pas de demander ce genre de choses d'une dame, même en son absence, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à en draguer une ! » dit en riant Havoc en tirant une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et la jetant dans la poubelle.

« On s'en tape, après ce qu'elle nous a fait subir, elle nous doit bien ça ! Elle avait qu'à pas jouer les peaux de vache ! »

« Ca m'étonne pas du tout que tu sois encore et toujours célibataire avec des remarques comme ça ! »

« Et toi ! Pas foutu de garder une gonzesse plus de deux jours car incapable de tenir tête à son supérieur concernant sa vie privée ! »

« Va bouffer des pissenlits, j'tai rien sonné ! »

Falman et Fuery se regardèrent un instant, décontenancés et hurlèrent de concert :

« SILENCE ! »

Les deux lieutenants, auparavant poings levés, prêts à se bastonner, se rassirent à contrecoeur, les yeux se lançant toujours des éclairs.

« Le lieutenant Hawkeye est née le 22 Mai 1889, donc elle est… Fuery, aide moi, j'trouve pas… » Dit Falman pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Gémeaux. »

Tous se penchèrent par-dessus l'épaule de Falman et écoutèrent attentivement.

« Célibataires du 1è décan, profitez de votre liberté au maximum, car aux alentours du 27, une rencontre pourrait bouleverser toute votre vie. »

« Le 27 Juillet… » Murmura Breda.

Fuery et Falman avaient apparemment entendu car ils hochèrent la tête ensemble.

Tous les trois tournèrent la tête vers Havoc qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi leurs yeux pétillaient subitement de malice.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement gêné de l'attitude de ses collègues.

A suivre

* * *

(1) Agru : c'est un mot tiré du dico des mots nawak qui veut dire hein, quoi, comment... mais, je crois que vous l'aviez quand même compris, ne ?

* * *

# Saute au cou de Lilize, anne o'nyme, pouki, rizamustangroy, Serleena, RIneZAmb, Silia, Lara Timguogni, Akabane-Girl, tchingtchong, hermance, Eiri Yuki, Sukiro et leur colle un gros smack sur la joue# Je vous adore toutes, avec vos reviews, ça m'a super motivée pour écrire la suite, ça m'a fait très plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un lit ma première fic ! 

Je ne pensais vraiment pas en recevoir 13 en seulement un seul chapitre, et je vais faire de mon mieux pur ne pas vous décevoir !

J'espère en recevoir plein plein d'autres !

Pour connaître le plan des trois zigotos de l'équipe, rendez-vous au troisième chapitre !

BBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Kisu No Tora « qui joue au kangourou dopé aux reviews dans sa chambre »


	3. Fromage Fondu

Couple : Royai

Note : Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic sur fma

Note 2 : merci beaucoup à misstitcha d'être ma betalectrice

Note 3 : italique, ce sont les pensées des persos

Information : le fait que les dates d'anniversaire de Havoc et Roy soient aussi proches n'est pas du tout un hasard…

Je sais, le titre fait pitié, mais c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé vu le contenu du chapitre… - -;

**Chapitre 3 : Fromage fondu **

Les soldats qui passaient par là purent entendre des raclements de chaises parfaitement synchrones et la voix suppliante d'Havoc qui minaudait :

« Sérieux, les gars… vous me faîtes quoi là… ? »

Il mit ses deux mains en avant comme pour se protéger des regards malicieux que ses collègues lui envoyaient. Mais il ne put les empêcher de le plaquer contre la porte.

Breda à sa droite, une main sur le chambranle bougeait ses sourcils de haut en bas, comme s'il venait le draguer.

Fuery, à sa gauche, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, esquissa un sourire mauvais tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur le mur.

Falman, en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches, prit le premier la parole.

« Ce qu'on fait ? Mais c'est très simple… »

« On fait marcher nos cervelles… » Ajouta Breda.

_« Pour une fois… »_ Pensa Havoc.

« Et vous allez nous être très utile, lieutenant ! » Termina Fuery.

« Pour… Pourquoi ? »

« Votre anniversaire est bien le 27 Juillet ? » demanda Breda

« Ou… Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport… » Dit-il d'une voix rendue aigue par la peur.

« Vous allez bientôt le voir… »

« Vous savez que le colonel Mustang aime le lieutenant Hawkeye ? » dit Falman, en se rapprochant d'Havoc.

Qui fit non de la tête.

« Menteur ! On sait que tu sais ! » Lança-t-il en enfonçant son index dans le torse du lieutenant.

Cette fois il fit oui de la tête, encore plus apeuré par la tournure que prenait les évènements.

« C'est bien, mon coco… » Fit Falman, en lui tapotant la joue.

« Dîtes-moi, vous allez avoir quel âge ? » demanda Fuery.

« 2… 26 ans… »

« Rrrrroooohhhh, mais c'est que c'est le bon âge pour faire une grande fiesta digne de ce nom, non ? »

« Sûr… Sûrement, oui… »

« Pourquoi cet air indécis, bien sûr que c'est sûr ! » s'écria Falman en lui tapant l'épaule comme lui ferait un bon copain.

« Parce que… Jusque là… je le… fêtais a… avec m… ma… »

Les trois soldats se rapprochèrent encore plus, si bien, qu'Havoc pouvait sentir leurs souffles sur son visage.

« AVEC QUI ? » s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensembles.

Havoc baissa les yeux de honte et leur répondit avec une toute petite voix de souris :

« Avec ma maman… »

Il retint son souffle, attendant leur sentence, mais il ne put que constater que l'air se faisait plus respirable d'un coup.

En effet, il pouvait voir les trois zigotos qui lui servaient occasionnellement de collègues ramper par terre en pleurant ou se terrer dans les coins ou sous les bureaux en maugréant :

« Honte sur la famille Havoc ! » pour Fuery

« Miséricorde, encore un fifils à sa môman ! » pour Breda

« Mon Dieu, sauvez-le ! » pour Falman

« Euh les gars, ça va... vous allez pas en mourir, hein ? » dit timidement Havoc.

Il regretta presque aussitôt ses paroles, car son oxygène restant fut littéralement bouffé par les « collègues » revenants à leurs places respectives.

C'est-à-dire, en lui coupant toute retraite.

« Mais… »

« Mais, y'a pas de mais qui tienne lieutenant, votre proche anniversaire est une aubaine pour Mustang et Hawkeye ! » dit Falman, en collant carrément son nez sur celui du pauvre Havoc se ratatinant sur place.

« Mais, je vois toujours pas le rapport ! »

« On va vous expliquer… »

_«_ _J'espère bien, parce que là, je suis perdu…_ »

« Tout d'abord, vous savez combien Roy Mustang aime les femmes ? »

« Oui oui… _Je ne pourrait jamais compter exactement le nombre de copines qu'il m'a volé, c'lui là…_ »

« Et particulièrement les belles femmes ? »

« Oui oui… »

« Que pensez-vous du lieutenant Hawkeye ? »

« Eh bien… C'est un bon élément, excellente tireuse… » commença-t-il à énumérer.

« J'vous parle pas de ça, peau de banane ! »

Et en accompagnement, Havoc se reçut une baffe sur la tête.

« Aïeuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh ! » se plaignit-il.

« Alors ? »

« Bah… Elle est mignonne… Et… »

Tous collèrent leur visage les uns à côtés des autres en face du lieutenant, attendant bien attentivement la suite.

« Et ? » lui dirent-ils en cœur.

« Bah, elle est plutôt jolie… »

« On peut dire que vous avez le sens de l'observation, mon lieutenant ! » s'exclama Fuery apparemment soulagé d'entendre ça de la bouche de son supérieur.

« Oui, mais quel rapport avec mon anniversaire ? »

« Ca vient, ça vient… »

« Vous êtes semblables vous et Mustang, et… » Commença Falman.

« Quoi ? On ne se ressemble pas du t… Aïeeeeeeuuuuuuuhhhhh ! »

Nouvelle baffe sur la tête, cette fois-ci par Breda qui ajouta sur l'air d'une maman qui gronde son mioche :

« Laisse parler le monsieur, espèce de petit malpoli ! »

« …Vous avez le même sens de l'observation, ce qui veut dire que si vous trouvez le lieutenant jolie, le colonel la trouvera aussi !

_« C'est quoi ce raisonnement à deux balles de mes deux ? _On se ressemble pas du tout, le colonel et moi, qu'est ce qui vous fait dire qu'il la trouve à son goût _? Merde, je parle de mon supérieur comme d'une marchandise, maintenant ! Au secours, mon Dieu, sauvez moi de l'Enfer ! »_

« N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'il fait tout son possible pour qu'elle soit à ses côtés ? »

« Mais vous avez du fromage fondu à la place de la cervelle, ma parole ! Evidemment qu'il faut qu'elle soit à ses côtés tout le temps, c'est son garde du corps ! »

Falman se recula et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi il l'avait choisi ELLE, et pas plutôt un homme ? »

Là, Havoc ne trouva rien de cinglant à redire.

« Bah, j'sais pas moi, c'est parce qu'elle est plus douée que les hommes au tir, c'est tout ! »

Mais Falman continua sur sa lancée.

« Et pourquoi une aussi jolie fille qu'elle ? »

« Parce qu'il aime les jolies femmes ! Mais vous me l'avez déjà dit, j'suis pas sourd ! »

« Non, ça c'est sûr, mais vous êtes long à la détente ! (1) »

« Vous ne voyez toujours pas le rapport avec votre anniversaire, mon lieutenant ? » lui dit Fuery, qui à son tour se décolla du visage d'Havoc.

« Bah, non, toujours pas… »

Les trois autres, dépités, se jetèrent un regard de connivence puis Breda et Fuery vinrent se mettre à côté de l'adjudant.

« Notre mission ! » Commença Breda en levant le poing en signe de victoire. (2)

« Que bien sûr, nous acceptons ! » ajouta Falman, imitant le premier.

« Est de caser ensemble… » Continua Fuery, faisant la même chose.

« Le lieutenant Hawkeye et le colonel Mustang ! » Terminèrent-ils en chœur.

Sous le choc de cette révélation à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, Havoc descendit lentement le long de la porte, pour finir les fesses dans la poussière.

« Le fromage dans leurs têtes a cramé… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec mon anniversaire ! » Dit-il d'une voix plus forte.

# Fatal Error…#

Les trois autres vinrent se mettre sur les genoux à hauteur de visage du lieutenant.

« Vous savez que l'on rencontre souvent son âme sœur lors des mariages où des anniversaires d'amis communs ? » dit soudain plus calmement le binoclard.

# Récupération des données en cours…#

« Anniversaire + Roy Mustang + Riza Hawkeye égal…»

# Récupération des données achevée…#

« Vous voulez vous servir de ma fête d'anniversaire pour mettre ensemble Mustang et Hawkeye ? » s'écria-t-il.

Les trois sourires malicieux qui se dessinèrent sur les lèvres de ses subordonnés ne purent que confirmer ses convictions.

« Vous avez vraiment de la merde dans les yeux, ma parole ! Vous oubliez que Hawkeye est non seulement son garde du corps, mais aussi sa subordonnée ! Si l'Etat Major les voit ensemble, ça va chauffer pour leurs matricules ! » Cria-t-il en se redressant vivement sous les regards toujours vicelards de ses « collègues ».

« C'est justement ça, le challenge, mon lieutenant… » Déclara Fuery d'une voix théâtrale.

« Si on ne le fait pas, on se retrouvera avec deux célibataires indécrottables le reste de notre vie… » Dit Breda d'une voix triste, comme s'il voulait chasser l'image mentale que représentait sa phrase.

« On a besoin de votre aide, Havoc. » termina Falman sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

A suivre

* * *

1-les clopes, ça vous grille le cerveau, n'est ce pas maman ? (gentille la fille…) 

2-Vous voyez la scène de l'épisode 37 intitulé« le lieutenant combattant » où Mustang déclare qu'il va faire porter des minijupes aux femmes militaires et qu'il lève le poing en signe de victoire ? Eh bien, c'est à sa position que je pensais parce que je pense que ce n'était pas très clair.

* * *

Voili Voilou ! 

Un grand merci aux 348 personnes qui ont déjà lu ma fic et aux 26 reviews que j'ai reçu, elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir et m'encouragent pour continuer.

Un autre chapitre dédié cette fois-ci à nos crétinus de service…

Le prochain sera dédié à… Surprise !

Rendez-vous au quatrième !

KST (qui a peur de l'orage, mais tout le monde s'en fout royal…)


	4. Malheur, Malheur

Couple : Royai

Note : Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic sur fma

Note 2 : merci beaucoup à misstitcha d'être ma betalectrice

Note 3 : italique, ce sont les pensées des persos

Information : Je viens seulement de m'apercevoir d'une gaffe monstrueuse : dans le premier chapitre, j'ai mis en entête « Vendredi 21 Juillet » et plus loin dans le texte, Falman dit qu'on est Lundi, alors qu'en fait, on est bien Vendredi… -- ; Gomen... ça ne se reproduira plus, promis !

Information 2 : Je pars en vacances du 14 Août au 2 Septembre, et je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitre il me reste à taper, donc je ne sais pas si ma fic sera terminée dans les deux semaines ou non (ce qui à mon avis, est fort improbable). Je suis vraiment désolée pour les lecteurs assidus et les reviewers sympas.

**Chapitre 4 : Malheur, Malheur… **(À prononcer sur l'air de Voyage, Voyage de Desireless… hum… ok, je vais retourner papouiller mon chat…)

Après avoir passé cinq minutes avec nos quatre clowns en uniforme, revenons en à nos deux tourtereaux…

Oups, pardon, j'oubliais…

Ils ne sont pas encore ensemble…

Mais ça ne saurait tarder…

Surtout quand on s'appelle Roy Mustang, que l'on s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin, qu'on a généreusement peloté sa subordonnée pendant 4 micros secondes de bonheur, et que l'on vient d'arriver devant la porte de l'endroit sensé s'appeler « bureau »…

Avec Riza, il venait d'entendre la dernière phrase prononcée par Falman :

« On a besoin de votre aide, Havoc. »

Sur un ton qui ne prédisait rien de bon pour le jeune lieutenant.

Roy et Riza, qui en passant avaient repris des couleurs, se jetèrent un mini regard d'incompréhension, haussèrent les épaules, puis elle se plaça devant la porte et actionna la poignée.

Et le prix du meilleur malchanceux revient cette année à… Jean Havoc ! Pour son interprétation dans le micro film censuré par Mustang et Cie, j'ai nommé « Je me scratche sur ma supérieure ! »

En effet, en ouvrant la porte, elle venait de précipiter le lieutenant sur elle…

Sur une zone si chère aux hommes et leur fantasmes…

Sur la poitrine de Riza…

Qui tomba avec Jean en arrière, lui la tête entre ses seins, elle décidemment accrochée au rouge qui lui montait une fois de plus aux joues.

Les trois rigolos de service retinrent un fou rire en se cachant la bouche derrière leurs mains.

Roy, au même moment, vit rouge et se précipita sur Riza qui n'osait plus bouger tant elle était honteuse.

« Mais vous allez la laisser tranquille avec vos sales pattes Havoc ! Vous allez l'étouffer !» s'écria-t-il en attrapant Jean par le bras et le forçant à sortir de sa rêverie éphémère.

Lui, un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de son visage, se croyait sur un petit nuage :

_« C'est doux, on dirait une peluche toute moelleuse… »_

Il le poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur et se retourna pour voir Riza toujours allongée sur le sol qui n'osait plus bouger d'un pouce.

Elle finit quand même par se redresser sur ses coudes pour voir Havoc terminer son rêve sur ses compagnons de travail.

_« Merde, c'est vraiment pas mon jour aujourd'hui ! D'abord je tombe sur Roy qui me pelote sans vraiment le faire exprès ensuite le lieutenant Havoc me tombe dessus sous ses yeux ! Qu'est ce qu'il va penser de moi ! Ma réputation auprès des hommes du QG va tomber en miette si ça s'ébruite ! »_

_« Qu'est ce que je fais ? Si j'en profite pour admirer son corps magnifique en l'aidant à se relever, je ruine mes chances avec elle… Mais si je fais rien, je risque de me voir appeler le Macho Man de Central ! Adieu les belles filles… AAArrggh ! Mais non, faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, sinon je ne pourrais pas la draguer ! Tant pis, c'est quitte ou double… »_

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le colonel. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui s'abaissa à son niveau et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, non sans jeter un coup d'œil furtif à sa poitrine.

Derrière eux, les trois compères aidèrent Havoc à recracher la poussière de sa bouche et il finit par s'asseoir à côté d'eux, attendant la sentence du colonel dans un silence pesant…

Ils regardèrent attentivement la scène se déroulant devant leurs yeux.

Roy présentait sa main à Riza qui l'attrapa et se releva souplement.

Tous les deux arboraient une jolie couleur rosée tandis qu'ils se lançaient des regard gênés simultanément.

Les soldats qui passaient par là (1) purent voir un étrange spectacle se dérouler devant leurs yeux.

Avec Roy et Riza dans les rôles des parents malchanceux et Fuery, Falman, Breda et Havoc dans celui des enfants sages (?) attendant leur biberon assis par terre.

« Je suis vraiment désolée colonel, j'aurais dû faire plus attention… » Dit-elle d'une toute voix rendue tremblante par la gêne de la situation.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Hawkeye » lui répondit-il d'une voix douce, « Je dirais plutôt que c'est à l'incapable qui me sert de second lieutenant de s'excuser pour sa conduite maladroite ! _Non mais quelle idée de s'appuyer sur une porte ! Et les autres, ils le demandaient en mariage ou quoi ? »_

Roy lança un regard meurtrier au principal concerné qui essayait de se faire tout petit dans le bureau.

Breda, Fuery et Falman suivaient toute la scène d'un œil attentif, indispensable pour la suite de leurs opérations plus que douteuses.

Et pour ce qu'ils venaient de voir, c'était plutôt satisfaisant.

Roy lâcha la main de Riza qui souffla un bon coup.

« Vous attendez quoi pour vous relever messieurs, la fonte des glaces ? » lança le colonel sur un ton cinglant tandis que son regard envoyait toujours des éclairs foudroyants à Havoc.

Les trois autres, se rendant compte seulement maintenant de la situation ridicule dans laquelle ils étaient, se relevèrent en s'appuyant mutuellement les uns sur les autres.

Franchement, ils sont vraiment pas doués…

Leur entreprise ne leur permit que de se faire tomber en parfaite synchronisation et de se vautrer dans la poussière senteur clope froide.

Roy et Riza se lancèrent un regard blasé puis soufflèrent un bon coup en observant les loques humaines bleues s'essayant à la mêlée de rugby.

**OoOoOoO**

Vendredi 21 Juillet, 17h30, QG de Central City.

L'atmosphère dans le bureau était devenue lourde après l'incident devant la porte.

Riza n'osait plus croiser le regard de son supérieur, de peur de commettre une nouvelle gaffe, ou pire, de rougir une troisième fois et avait la tête plongée dans ses dossiers.

Havoc, quant à lui, devait subir celui d'un Roy tout feu tout flamme, prêt à le cramer sur place s'il daignait bouger les cheveux d'un millimètre. Il avait même renoncé à s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

Les autres se retenaient de s'écrouler de rire devant la situation désolante d'Havoc et essayaient tant bien que mal de travailler.

Même Roy n'y faisait pas attention, tant son regard était captivé par la silhouette du lieutenant qui lorgnait la porte d'un œil furtif.

Ses doigts gantés prêts à claquer tremblaient furieusement devant la retenue de leur propriétaire de s'en servir contre lui.

Mais comme pour une tempête, l'accalmie ne dura qu'un temps jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte, faisant sursauter la moitié des personnes présentes. C'est-à-dire les trois clowns tordus par l'envie de rire.

Les trois autres y firent à peine attention.

Seulement jusqu'à ce que les coups redoublèrent d'intensité et ne fasse réagir le colonel.

Il baissa sa main à contrecoeur et hurla presque :

« ENTREZ ! »

Riza fit un mini bond sur sa chaise et se cacha encore plus derrière son travail, de peur qu'un des soldats ayant assisté à ses mésaventures avec le colonel ne lui fasse une remarque mal bienvenue en ce moment.

Havoc saisit cette opportunité pour souffler un bon coup et regarder entrer son sauveur.

Un tout jeune soldat entra dans la pièce avec sur son bras droit une veste d'officier.

Une veste avec le grade de lieutenant…

« Excusez moi de vous déranger colonel, mais je viens rapporter la veste du lieutenant Hawkeye, elle l'a oubliée au stand de tir… » Dit il d'une voix timide.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait dire que c'est la sienne ? » demanda-t-il, énervé qu'on l'ait dérangé en pleine séance de torture.

« Je l'ai reconnue au parfum de vanille qu'elle porte, sa veste s'en était impré… » Commença-t-il avec un clin d'œil à la silhouette blonde se ratatinant sur place.

« BON CA VA ON A COMPRIS ! Vous la lui rendez et vous déguerpissez en vitesse AVANT QUE JE NE ME FÂCHE SERIEUSEMENT ! Cria-t-il furieux comme pas permis.

Le soldat couru jusqu'au bureau de Riza, y jeta la veste qui fit tomber le rapport de ses mains, puis sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste.

Mais comme le dit le dicton : jamais l'un sans l'autre…

L'équipe put entendre des voix joyeuses de l'autre côté de la porte fraîchement refermée :

« T'as vu, le colonel, il a failli embrasser Hawkeye ! »

« T'es nul, moi je dirait plutôt que c'est elle qui a failli ! Je ne savaispasqu'on leur apprenait à rouler des pelles à l'académie militaire d'East City ! »

Puis les voix s'éloignèrent de plus en plus…

Le silence qui régnait en ce moment dans la pièce se fit si pesant que c'en était trop pour Riza.

Elle se leva, renversant sa chaise au passage, et sortit en courant sous les yeux ébahis de ses collègues.

Seul Roy avait pu apercevoir des larmes dans ses yeux caramel tandis qu'elle fermait la porte violemment.

Ses pas résonnèrent un moment pour disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Fuery, Falman, Havoc et Breda se regardèrent gênés puis un raclement leur fit tourner la tête.

Roy venait de se lever. Il avait enlevé ses gants et se dirigeait lentement vers la place qu'occupait Riza il y a deux secondes.

On pouvait décerner de la tristesse dans ses onyx brillants. Il détailla longuement la veste posée sur le bureau et y apposa ses doigts tremblants.

Sa main parcourut lentement l'étoffe bleue et s'arrêta sur le grade brodé.

Dans le silence le plus complet, sa voix résonna telle une prière :

« Parfum de vanille… Ma petite fleur des îles… Que t'ai-je encore fait subir ? » Murmura-t-il dans un seul souffle.

Ses subordonnés se lancèrent des regards d'incompréhensionpuis le colonel ajouta d'une voix plus forte.

« Messieurs, je peux vous demander de me laisser seul un moment, s'il vous plaît ? »

Ils se levèrent et sortirent sans prononcer un mot.

Seul le soleil déclinant put faire briller l'unique larme roulant sur la joue de Roy.

A suivre

* * *

(1) Z'ont pas autre chose à foutre que de se promener dans les couloirs, eux ?

* * *

Vous l'aurez compris, ce chapitre était dédié à Riza et à ses malheurs… Elle en bave avec moi, ne ? Et elle a pas fini... 

Merci à tous les reviewers, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des encouragements des personnes qui lisent ma fic !

Alors, continuez comme ça !

Kisu No Tora (qui a les doigts en feu, mais tout le beau monde s'en fout lol)


	5. Les Larmes de la Vérité

Couple : Royai

Note : Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic sur fma

Note 2 : merci beaucoup à misstitcha d'être ma betalectrice

Note 3 : italique, ce sont les pensées des persos

**Chapitre 5 : Les larmes de la vérité**

Les militaires du QG furent surpris de voir débouler à toute vitesse du bureau de Mustang une Riza en pleurs.

Elle courait dans les couloirs, ne faisant attention à rien, bousculant quelques soldats et oubliant de saluer ses supérieurs.

Certains se regardaient, étonnés, se demandant ce qui la poussait à se mettre dans ces états.

D'autres se doutaient bien que c'était à cause de l'incident du couloir avec Roy qui la perturbait.

En passant devant le couloir menant aux quartiers du Généralissime, elle ralentit sa cadence, jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux sur les portes de peur qu'on ne l'aperçoive dans cet état.

_« Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de sortir comme ça du bureau ? Il va penser quoi de moi, maintenant ? Ma pauvre fille, t'as vu dans quel état tu te mets… Je perds mon self-control pour deux chutes en à peine dix minutes d'intervalle… En temps normal, j'aurais gardé mon sang froid, mais là, c'en était trop… Sentir ses mains douces sur mon corps… Sûr que ça ne m'a pas déplu… Au contraire ! Mais dans ces conditions ! Et si un membre haut gradé de l'Etat Major nous avait vus ? Adieu l'armée et adieu Roy… Je ne pourrais plus le regarder dans les yeux après ça…»_

Elle ne remarqua même pas que ses pas l'avaient menée jusqu'aux toilettes des dames du QG.

« Faut que je me remette les idées en place… Ensuite j'irai le voir pour m'excuser… Oui, c'est la meilleure des conduites à tenir… » Murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

Elle y entra et se dirigea d'emblée devant le premier miroir à gauche.

Elle appuya ses mains sur le lavabo et se regarda dans la glace.

Ses yeux noisette étaient rougis par les pleurs, des sillons brillants se dessinaient encore sur ses joues.

Elle se sentait misérable sur le moment, avoir perdu la face devant ses équipiers, et surtout devant Roy l'avait fait perdre les pédales.

« Et maintenant Riza ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu cherches le meilleur moyen de te voiler la face jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, ou tu combats le problème dans les yeux ? Le tireur d'élite le plus réputé de Central part se cacher dans les toilettes comme le ferait une ado qui vient de se prendre un râteau par le plus beau mec du lycée… Pathétique, hein ?»

Oui, elle se sentait pathétique dans cet endroit, à pleurer son désespoir devant une glace.

« Miroir, dis-moi qui est le plus stupide d'entre nous … »

Mais comme elle s'y attendait, le verre ne lui répondit pas et se contentait de lui renvoyer un visage creusé par la peine et la douleur.

Elle ne se l'avouait pas, mais voir son propre visage dans un tel état lui faisait peur.

Elle se forçait à se graver sur la face un masque d'impassibilité et de froideur afin de ne pas montrer la foule d'émotions qui la submergeait, celle qu'éprouve chaque être humain dans les pires moments.

Ces mêmes émotions qu'elle essayait de contrer de toutes ses forces à l'instant.

Honte, tristesse et…

Celle qu'elle redoutait le plus venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Est-ce que j'aime Roy ? »

Une question si simple…

Et pourtant si difficile à se poser…

Si difficile à répondre…

« Est-ce que c'est seulement une attirance physique… Ou bien est-ce plus que ça ? Plus fort… »

La vision d'un certain homme aux yeux noirs lui apparut devant les yeux.

Elle leva sa main droite pour aller caresser du bout des doigts la silhouette sur la surface froide et glissante.

* * *

Roy qui souriait 

Roy qui lui souriait.

Roy au regard déterminé.

* * *

Un soldat. 

Un soldat qui avait pris des vies humaines.

Un soldat qui restait humain.

* * *

Un homme capable du pire. 

Un homme capable du meilleur.

Un homme comme les autres.

* * *

« Alors, c'est pour ça ? C'est parce qu'il sait rester lui-même que je l'aime ? Ca me paraît… totalement idiot… mais tellement vrai… » 

Elle avait peut-être trouvé la réponse à sa question.

Elle retira sa main du miroir et la laissa tomber le long de son corps.

S'éloignant lentement de la glace, elle finit par heurter avec son dos les cloisons des cabines des toilettes.

Elle se laissa descendre doucement tout du long et s'assit sur le carrelage froid. Ca la fit frissonner.

Ramenant ses genoux sous son menton, elle les encercla avec ses bras et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière comme une enfant.

_« Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Il est mon supérieur, je suis sa subordonnée… Je suis son garde du corps, il est mon protégé… Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer…»_

Elle appuya son front sur ses genoux et versa les dernières larmes que son corps n'avait pas voulu laisser sortir.

La main qui venait de se poser timidement sur son épaule pourra peut être la consoler.

**OoOoOoO**

Vendredi 21 Juillet 1915, QG de Central City, Salle de Repos n#2, 17h45

Les quatre amis restaient silencieux devant leur café fumant. Aucun n'avait prononcé une parole depuis leur départ du bureau.

Ils ne parlaient pas, mais dans leurs têtes se posaient les mêmes questions :

_« Pourquoi elle a réagit comme ça ? » _pensa Havoc.

_« Qu'est ce qui lui a prit ? »_ se demandait Fuery.

Ce fut Breda qui rompit le silence pesant après un long moment :

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? On garde l'idée de l'anniversaire pour les caser ? »

« C'est dans une semaine, on a le temps de tout organiser… » Lui répondit Falman après avoir bu une gorgée de sa tasse.

« Pourquoi le mien, et pas celui du colonel ? Il est dans un mois, ça nous laissera encore plus de temps pour tout préparer. »

« Un mois, c'est trop long. D'ici là, ils se feront peut être la gueule à cause de ce qui se sera passé, alors que si on agit cette semaine, on aura une chance qu'ils se réconcilient. »

« Mouais… » Marmonna un Havoc pas très convaincu.

« Mais une fête, ça se prépare à l'avance ! » Lança Fuery qui avait une petite ampoule allumée au dessus des cheveux.

« Sans déc'… Vous êtes très fort sergent… » Dit Havoc en levant le pouce devant l'intelligence supérieure assise devant lui.

« Le sergent a raison, si on veut que ça soit du tonnerre, il faut commencer à tout préparer dès ce week-end. » Répondit Falman en finissant sa tasse.

Les autres acquiescèrent en hochant la tête. L'atmosphère devint plus détendue.

« On va commencer par le plus évident : la location de la salle des fêtes du QG. » commença Falman.

« Faut d'abord aller voir la vieille fille de l'accueil… Celle qui est pas sympa… » Dit Breda avant d'avaler une gorgée de café.

Trois regards malicieux se posèrent sur le lieutenant, qui les regardant un par un, compris la combine de ses collègues.

« Hors de question que j'aille voir la harpie et son comptoir à la con, faudra vous trouver un autre homme ! » s'écria-t-il, apeuré par la seule image mentale de la « chouette fripée de Central ».

« C'est ça, ou je m'arrange pour vous priver de week-end pendant 5 mois ! C'est votre copine qui va être contente de vivre avec un courant d'air… » Reprit Breda avec un ton mauvais dans la voix.

Havoc dut s'avouer vaincu devant la force persuasive se lisant dans leurs yeux.

« Ok, j'accepte, mais le premier que je voie moufter quoi que ce soit, je lui colle au train jusqu'au cercueil ! »

Les autres émirent un petit rire puis Falman continua la liste des choses à faire pour la fête :

« Donc, nous avons la salle, maintenant il nous faut de la musique… »

« On pourrait chanter ? » proposa Fuery.

L'idée paraissait bonne à première vue…

C'est vrai…

Mais c'était sans compter les remarques qu'il reçut en pleine face par les « collègues » :

« Tu chanteras tout seul ! »

« Va te faire voir avec tes idées à la con ! »

Et autres critiques…

« Est-ce que tu sais chanter au moins ? »

« Il est pas question que je me ridiculise pour tes beaux yeux, mon chou ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, c'était une mauvaise idée, mais vous proposez quoi à la place ? Hein ? Des joueurs de cornemuses ? » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

« Tout simplement engager un disc jockey ! » lança Breda.

« Ok, va pour le DJ, on vous laisse le soin d'en choisir un qui déménage et qui prend pas trop cher, sous-lieutenant. Maintenant, il nous faut de quoi nous ravitailler. Quelqu'un se propose ? » Continua Falman.

« Je crois que vous oubliez un truc un chtouille important… » Dit timidement Havoc.

« Et c'est quoi mon lieutenant, votre tête sur votre oreiller ? » répliqua Breda, un sourire en coin

« Ah ah ah. Non, le nombre d'invités… »

Personne ne trouva de quoi répondre.

On savait qu'ils n'étaient pas doués, mais à ce point, là, de là à oublier le truc le plus élémentaire dans une fête,

Faut le vouloir à fond les caissons…

Le bon Dieu doit se tordre de rire…

« Bon, si on compte déjà l'équipe complète, ça fait six personnes. Ensuite, il y a le commandant Armstrong, les frères Elric, le sous-lieutenant Ross, le sergent Bloch, ma copine, mes potes en dehors du QG… Ca doit bien faire dans les trente personnes… »

« Bon, il nous faut trouver un traiteur qui accepte de nous faire un repas pour trente/trente-cinq personnes avant jeudi 27… Qui se propose ? » Dit Falman, jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

Ne voyant aucune volonté dans le regard de ses collègues, il se dévoua à la tâche.

« Très bien, je m'y mets… Maintenant, la décoration, il nous faut des guirlandes, ballons, serpentins, sifflets… »

« Et pourquoi pas un magicien ou un clown, tant que vous y êtes adjudant ! » s'exclama Havoc en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, les clowns, on les a déjà… » Répondit Falman avec un sourire en coin et regardant Fuery et Breda d'un œil vicieux

« Naturellement, vous vous comptez dedans, cela va de soi… » Répliqua le brun.

« Je vous enquiquine sergent… »

« Et moi je vous emmer… »

« Bon, on s'y remet ? Je vous rappelle qu'on fête mes 26 ans, et pas un goûter d'enfant ! »

« Hum hum… On a la salle, le dj, la bouffe, la décora… »

Regard noir de la part d'Havoc

« On verra ça plus tard… Il nous reste les invitations… Fuery, vous n'avez encore rien à faire, vous vous en chargez ? »

« Grmblphf »

« Votre dévotion me va droit au cœur sergent. »

« Je sais, j'adore être généreux avec vous mon adjudant… »

« Je ne vois rien d'autre… Quelqu'un a une autre idée ? »

« Je crois que vous oubliez une autre chose importante Falman… » Dit Havoc, en écrasant sa clope dans un cendrier innocent qui passait par là.

« Je vous en prie, mon lieutenant, nous sommes toute ouie… » Répondit-il agacé.

« Vous avez pensé au financement ? Comment on va payer tout ça ? »

Falman plissa les yeux, se rendant un poil vicelard et articula d'une voix mielleuse qui ne présageait rien de bon :

« Je crois que l'on va devoir demander l'aide d'un certain alchimiste… »

A suivre

* * *

Alors, vous avez trouvé de quel alchimiste il parlait ? 

Suspense…

La pauvre Riza, elle fait une introspection dans les toilettes des dames… J'aimerais pas être à sa place...

Le prochain chapitre verra apparaître d'autres personnages, qui jusque là n'étaient pas intervenues.

Les apuvres, ils savent pas ce qui les attend...

Je vous laisse deviner lesquelles!

Un grand merci aux reviewers et aux lecteurs assidus, je le vois dans mes stats !

KST


	6. Les Sous Doués

Couple : Royai

Note : merci beaucoup à misstitcha d'être ma betalectrice

Note 2 : italique, ce sont les pensées des persos

Alors cette fois ce chapitre est dédié entièrement aux quatre gugus du QG qui préparent la « merveilleuse fête d'anniversaire » du lieutenant Havoc… J'aurais pu l'appeler autrement, mais vu son contenu, je crois que le titre est bien choisi…

**Chapitre 6 : Les sous doués**

Vendredi 21 Juillet 1915, QG de Central City, Accueil, 17h59

Jean Havoc, mission acceptée : Location de la salle des fêtes

C'est ce qui arrive quand on subit le regard malsain de ses collègues…

On en arrive à marcher lentement, très lentement dans les couloirs…

Il ne veut surtout pas se retrouver devant la « vieille chouette » de l'accueil…

Enfin, vieille est un bien grand mot, car dans l'esprit d'Havoc, bicentenaire serait plus approprié...

Il avançait presque à reculons vers le comptoir maudit, jetant des regard à droite à gauche, dans l'espoir de trouver une âme charitable qui pourrait le sortir de son malheur.

Personne.

Personne, exceptée une…

Avec des yeux énormes d'une couleur oscillant entre le vert kaki pourri et le jaune pisseux qui vous sonde à travers ses lunettes quintuple foyer…

Un nez crochu, avec juste ce qu'il faut de verrues au bout pour dégoûter son chat de venir lui griffer, de peur que le pus ne lui gicle sur les moustaches…

Des rides bien en trois dimensions qui ferait le bonheur du chirurgien esthétique du coin…

Un menton si fuyant que Jean aurait pu s'en servir pour faire de l'escalade sur les falaises d'Etretat…

Des sourcils bien fournis d'une couleur indéfinissable et se rejoignant au milieu du front…

Ce même front, tellement plissé que s'il y glissait sa clope, elle tiendrait toute seule…

Les lobes de ses oreilles pendaient misérablement vers le sol, entraînant avec elles des boucles d'oreilles d'un goût douteux…

Des cheveux datant de la guerre de Sécession, on se demande comment ils tiennent sur son crâne étroit…

D'ailleurs, existe-t-il un cerveau dans cette forme de vie primitive ?

Jean en doutait, car plus il s'en approchait, plus la créature le sondait avec un regard à en faire pâlir l'institutrice la plus sévère du coin…

Il se rapprochait inexorablement du point de non-retour, priant le ciel d'en sortir vivant.

« Mouuuuiiii, c'est pourquooooiiiii ? » Lui dit-elle avec une voix plus rouillée que le plus vieux tracteur de Rizenbool.

Il déglutit et bafouilla proprement :

« CeseraitpouravoirlesclédelasalledesfêtesduQGpourorganisermonanniversaire… »

« Heeeeiiiiinnnnnn, kekidi ? »Siffla-t-elle en tendant l'oreille vers la ratatouille bleue et blonde se tortillant devant son comptoir.

Il retint son souffle à l'odeur de moisi s'échappant de la cavité buccale de son interlocutrice et reprit, cette fois-ci en apnée prolongée digne des champions olympiques :

« Ce serait pour avoir les clés de la salle des fêtes du QG… »

« Pourquuooooooiiii » Croassa-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, sa chaise haute menaçant d'aller dire bonjour au parquet de l'accueil

« Pour fêter… » Hésita-t-il

« Ouuuuuuiiiii ? »

« Mon anniver… »

« Je suis désolééééeee mon petiiiiiiiit, mais jeee dois fermeeeerrrr, il est 18h00… » Dit-elle en descendant péniblement de sa chaise.

« Hein, mais je dois avoir cette salle pour Jeudi ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Reeeeveneeeezz Lundi, et vouuuuus les auuuuuurez… » Finit-elle en s'éclipsant derrière la porte de l'accueil.

Rageur, il abattit son poing sur la surface en bois et cria :

« Mais, c'est pas vrai ! J'ai fait tout ce chemin, traversé toutes ces épreuves et pour quoi ? Une vieille bique et son comptoir à la con ! »

Il frappa une dernière fois le meuble, qui en passant n'avait rien demandé à personne, et s'en alla vers la salle de repos retrouver ses « amis ».

* * *

Vendredi 21 Juillet 1915, QG de Central City, Salle de Repos n#2, 18h06 

Kain Fuery, mission acceptée : Les invitations

Havoc se traîna jusqu'à la salle et n'y trouva que Fuery.

Le sergent était tout seul dans la salle, penché sur une feuille contenant la liste des amis du lieutenant, et à côté leurs numéros de téléphone.

« Y'a quelque chose qui cloche, sergent ? » demanda Havoc en s'asseyant en face de lui.

« Non. »

« Bah alors ? »

« Bah alors quoi ? »

« Pourquoi vous fixez cette liste comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme si elle allait vous sauter au visage dans les cinq secondes… »

« Ah ça… »

« Oui, ça… »

« Bah, en fait je me demandais si vos amis accepteraient que je les appelle ce soir ou plutôt demain… »

Havoc se plaqua une main sur le visage et la fit descendre doucement jusqu'à son menton.

« Et c'est pour ça que vous tirez une tête de six pieds de long ? Pour savoir si ça dérangerait mes potes que vous les appeliez ce soir ou demain ? » Dit-il, légèrement surpris.

« Bah oui ! » répondit Fuery avec toute l'innocence possible d'avoir à vingt ans passés.

Havoc s'effondra sur la table, butant par la même occasion dans la tasse laissée par Falman, qui tomba par terre et se brisa.

Juste à côté de ses pieds.

Fuery retint un fou rire en voyant le lieutenant marmonner dans sa barbe :

« Mais j'ai fait quoi pour mériter ça… »

Il se redressa péniblement et se pencha pour essayer de ramasser le plus de morceaux possible en restant sur sa chaise.

BOUM

« Aïeeeeeeeuuuuuuhhhhhh ! »

Cette fois-ci, le sergent ne se retint plus et s'écroula de rire sur la table.

Le pauvre lieutenant se releva et posa une main ensanglantée sur le bois et s'en servit comme appui pour se remettre debout.

A la vue du sang, Kain eut un haut le cœur, et mit une main sur sa bouche.

Havoc remit sa chaise en place et se rassit en contemplant ses doigts. Plusieurs bouts de porcelaine y étaient incrustés profondément.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance mon lieutenant, l'infirmerie est pleine à craquer en ce moment, on ne pourra pas vous prendre en charge… » Dit le sergent avec un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » répondit Havoc entre deux gémissements.

« Intoxication alimentaire générale.»

« Paix à leurs âmes… »

Il se leva de sa chaise et alla prendre un morceau de sopalin pour y envelopper sa main.

« Et alors, vous les avez eu les clefs de la salle ? »

« Vieille peau m'a dit de revenir Lundi et qu'elle me les donnerait_… Et_ _toi t'es même pas foutu de venir me donner un coup de main…»_

« C'est pas de bol. » dit Fuery avec un sourire en coin.

Havoc n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre quoi que ce soit car la porte venait de se dégonder sous l'action d'un certain commandant.

« Bonjour messieurs ! » lança-t-il, la porte encore dans la main.

Fuery et Havoc se regardèrent, incrédules.

« Oh, mais dites-moi lieutenant, c'est une vilaine blessure que vous avez là ! »

« _Sans déc'… Quel sens de l'observation ! Même une chauve souris aveugle l'aurait remarqué…_ Oui, je viens de me la faire en ramassant une tasse cassée… »

#Game Over#

« Chez les Armstrong, la médecine, c'est comme l'alchimie, cela se transmet de génération en génération ! » s'écria-t-il en reposant la porte à côté de l'encadrement et approchant dangereusement des deux gugus.

« Maman, au secours… » Murmurèrent deux voix rendues synchrones par la peur panique venant subitement de s'emparer d'eux.

* * *

Vendredi 21 Juillet 1915, QG de Central City, Salle des Communications, 18h02 

Vato Falman, mission acceptée : Trouver un traiteur

Avec sa légendaire mémoire d'éléphant, Falman n'eut pas de mal à trouver la salle où Maes Hughes passait le plus clair de son temps.

Il eut plus de chance que Jean, l'hôtesse d'accueil lui permit, avec l'aide de quelques sourires charmeurs, de rester téléphoner après la fermeture de 18h30.

Quelques personnes étaient présentes à part lui.

Il s'installa le plus loin possible du comptoir,valait mieux ne pas se taper la honte devant des collègues, et empoigna le combiné. Il mit sa main en dessous de l'appareil, sur une petite étagère de bois où il fut surpris de voir…

Rien.

Pas d'annuaire.

Donc pas de numéro de tel.

Donc pas d'appel.

Pure logique militaire.

« Eh ben, c'est bien ma veine… Comment je vais faire pour appeler un traiteur, moi maintenant ? » Se lamenta-t-il en reposant le combiné. « Si je n'en trouve pas un ce soir, ça va être chaud pour Jeudi… A moins que… »

Une petite lampe venait de s'allumer aux dessus de ses cheveux.

Il s'élança hors de la cabine et sortit du bâtiment. Il courut jusqu'à la cantine et demanda aux marmitons où il pourrait trouver le chef.

Ils lui indiquèrent une pièce au fond de la cuisine.

Il frappa trois coups et entendit une grosse voix lui dire d'entrer.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je voulais vous demander un service… C'est pour un ami… » Hésita-t-il devant la forme imposante du cuistot assis à son bureau.

Une grosse bedaine enfermée dans un uniforme blanc sale, une toque qui a sûrement connu des jours meilleurs, des petits yeux porcins, une touffe de cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable et une petite barbichette pour compléter le tableau.

Falman se demandait comment son siège n'avait déjà pas fini par terre.

« Quel genre de service ? » dit-il en se levant, cachant toute la lumière par sa présence devant la seule fenêtre.

La vision apocalyptique le fit bafouiller :

« Pou… Pour… Orgggaaa… »

« Oui ? Allez-y, je ne vais pas vous manger ! » Reprit le chef avec un sourire en coin.

«_ Ca, ça m'étonnerait… Bon, je me lance où je vais finir à la marmite… _Est-ce que vous pouvez faire le traiteur pour l'anniversaire d'un ami Jeudi soir ? _Ouf, ça y est c'est dit… »_

Le chef portase frotta lementon et ouvrit les bras comme s'il allait inviter Falman à venir lui sauter dedans.

« Alors ce n'était que ça ! Aha, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter comme ça mon petit ! » S'écria-t-il en contournant son bureau.

« Ah…Ah bon ? »

La conscience de l'adjudant lui criait de déguerpir en vitesse sinon il se retrouverait aplati contre au moins 150 kilos de chair et d'autre chose. Mais la peur le fit se clouer sur place jusqu'à ce que le chef le soulève de terre entre ses bras.

« Si ce n'était que ça, il fallait le dire tout de suite ! Mais bien sûr que j'accepte de nourrir de braves soldats comme vous ! Et quel âge il va avoir votre ami ? »

Falman, étouffé entre les pectoraux graisseux du cuistot ne put articuler que de vague mots :

« 2…26…Ans… »

« En plus, c'est le meilleur âge ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles complètement dénuées de sens, le chef reposa l'adjudant par terre qui en profita pour respirer un grand coup.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le financement, vous serez payé… »

« Mais qui vous parle d'argent mon petit ? »

_« Elle est où l'embrouille ? »_

« Dites-moi, vous savez faire la vaisselle, vous les soldats ? »

Gloups.

* * *

Vendredi 21 Juillet 1915, QG de Central City, Salle des Communications, 18h09 

Heymans Breda, mission acceptée : Engager un disc-jockey

Le sous-lieutenant se battait depuis un près d'un quart d'heure avec le seul annuaire disponible de la salle des communications.

Tout le monde sait que pour trouver ce qu'on cherche dans le bottin, il faut regarder au bon endroit.

Logique, ne ?

Par pour Breda.

Il avait déjà farfouiné dans les rubriques « Animation », « Musique », « Fêtes »…

Une petite lanterne éclaira ses cheveux carotte.

Pas dans celle « Musiciens »…

Il se mit à tourner les pages frénétiquement jusqu'à arriver au premier nom de la liste.

« Tino et Tina, Mariages, Anniversaires, Baptêmes, Tout pour faire de votre fête la plus belle des réussites. Bingo ! Qui c'est le boss ici ? » S'exclama-t-il en sautillant sur place comme un gamin à Noël.

Il décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro inscrit. Trois sonneries retentirent avant que la voix d'un homme ne réponde.

« Yo, Tino et Tina, tout pour réussir votre fête, c'est pour quoi ? »

« Bonjour. Je vous appelle pour que vous veniez mettre l'ambiance à l'anniversaire d'un ami. »

« Ok man, avant tout, il faut qu'on s'voit pour tout mettre au point. C'est où chez toi ? »

Quoiqu'un peu décontenancé par ces paroles, Breda répondit avec l'adresse de Havoc et un rendez-vous fixé à Samedi après-midi.

« Bon, bah c'était pas si difficile… J'espère que les autres ont eu de la chance… »

Il n'avait pas idée…

* * *

Vendredi 21 Juillet 1915, QG de Central City, Salle de Repos n#2, 18h15 

Les quatre gugus, mission acceptée : Convaincre un alchimiste

Falman et Breda se croisèrent au détour d'un couloir et rejoignirent ensemble la salle de repos où les attendaient Fuery et sûrement Havoc.

Des cris leur parvinrent de l'autre côté de la porte et ne manquèrent pas de les inquiéter.

« NAAAAAANNNNNN, ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! MAAAAAAMMMMMMAAAAANNNNNNN, AU SECOURS ! »

« Mais enfin mon commandant, arrêtez ! Ca devient complètement débile ! »

« Venez-là lieutenant, je vais vous soigner ces vilaines blessures ! »

L'adjudant ouvrit la porte brusquement et la scène se déroulant devant leurs yeux les fit s'écrouler de rire.

Armstrong courait après Havoc, lequel attrapait tout ce qui était à portée de main pour les lui lancer dessus ; les projectiles n'ayant pas atteint leur cible s'écrasaient misérablement sur les murs autrefois blancs ou sur le malheureux sergent se protégeant la tête et essayant accessoirement de les raisonner.

Falman fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur et à parler à peu près correctement :

« Mon commandant, vous devriez écouter le sergent Fuery et arrêter de courir, sinon Havoc ne va pas pouvoir faire danser sa copine à son anniversaire ! »

Armstrong stoppa sa course en entendant le mot « anniversaire »

« SON anniversaire, dites-vous ? »

L'adjudant regretta presque aussitôt ses paroles puisque l'alchimiste vint se placer juste devant eux, les toisant de toute sa hauteur. Lui et Breda retinrent leurs souffles.

« J'espère que je suis invité ? »

Et les relâchèrent.

_« Pique-assiette… »_ Pensa Havoc.

« Vous étiez sur la liste des invités, mon commandant ! » dit Fuery en tendant une feuille à son supérieur.

« Bien. Oh, mais je vois que le Full Metal est aussi de la partie ! »

Falman saisit l'occasion au vol.

« Oui oui, tiens, il faut qu'on le voit justement, si vous alliez nousle chercher commandant ? »

« C'est toujours un plaisir de rendre service à des collègues ! Je vais vous le chercher sur le champ, je l'ai vu rentrer dans ses appartements ! »

Et sur ces mots, il jeta la feuille en l'air, bouscula les deux idiots qui avaient eu la bonne idée de rester dans l'encadrement de la porte et se dirigea vers les quartiers où résidait Edward quand il n'était pas en mission.

Havoc attendit qu'il ait dépassé l'angle du couloir pour poser la cafetière qu'il avait dans la main et s'asseoir.

Les autres vinrent se mettre autour de la table.

Ce fut Breda qui rompit le silence :

« Comment vous vous êtes fait ça, lieutenant ? »

« En ramassant une tasse cassée par terre… »

Il se garda bien de dire que c'était la tasse de Falman, les preuves de son crime ayant déjà fait connaissance avec la poubelle.

« C'est moche, vous voulez pas vous faire soigner ? »

« Ma copine est infirmière à l'hôpital du Centre, je lui demanderais de me soigner quand je rentrerais… Pour les clés de la salle, Vieille Peau m'a dit de revenir Lundi et que je les aurais… J'espère que vous avez eu plus de chance que moi… »

« J'ai trouvé deux jeunes qui pourront mettre l'ambiance, je les ai appelés et on a fixé un rendez-vous Samedi après-midi chez-vous lieutenant, pour tout organiser… »

« Merci de m'avoir demandé mon avis avant, sympa… Bon, Fuery, je vous conseille d'appeler mes potes ce soir ou au plus tard demain matin, si vous voulez être sûr de les avoir… »

« Bien, lieutenant. Et vous adjudant, vous avez trouvé un traiteur ? »

« Oui, d'ailleurs, sur ce point, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire… »

Les autres soulevèrent un sourcil d'incompréhension et s'avancèrent afin de mieux l'entendre.

« Y'avait plus d'annuaire donc je suis allé voir le cuisinier… »

« Tout pour pas vous fouler… » Commenta Havoc.

Falman lui lança un regard noir puis continua :

« Il a accepté de nous approvisionner, mais à une condition… »

_« Ca sent l'entourloupe, cette histoire… » _Pensa le lieutenant.

« C'est que deux d'entre nous fassent la plonge pendant une semaine… »

Des cris de protestation s'élevèrent tout autour de l'adjudant qui jugea bon de sortir ses dernières cartes.

« Il a accepté de nous fournir TOUT ce dont on aurait besoin… »

Cette phrase fit tilt dans l'esprit de Breda.

« Ca veut dire aussi en alcool ? »

« Tu perds pas le nord toi ! On fait mon anniversaire, pas une beuverie générale ni mon enterrement de vie de garçon !_ D'ailleurs, vu comment ça se présente, je ne leur confierai pascette tâche… »_

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de déblatérer davantage sur la question qu'une frêle silhouette se dessinait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tiens, une puce faisant un mètre les bras levés… » Rigola Havoc en observant la forme serrer les poings de rage.

« QU'EST-CE QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON POURRAIT LE CONFONDRE AVEC UN GRAIN DE POUSSIERE ? » s'offusqua la « puce » en entrant en trombe dans la salle.

« Calme toi Full Metal, on a besoin de toi… » Dit Breda pour calmer la situation.

« Ah ouais, et qu'est ce qui m'dit que c'est pas un coup tordu de votre imagination de débile profond ? » répliqua-t-il en lançant un regardassassin aux soldats présents.

« Parce que c'est réel et que vous pourrez y prendre part. »

Ed vint s'asseoir avec eux et regarda dans les yeux le sous-lieutenant lui exposer la situation.

« Dans six jours, Havoc fêtera ses 26 ans. Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour… » Commença-t-il.

« Hum hum » retentirent trois raclement de gorges.

« Oui, bon, il nous manque des choses, mais nous avons l'essentiel pour lui faire une belle fête… » Dit-il en jetant un regard mauvais aux trois « soldats » scrutant les murs en toute innocence.

« Et alors, vous voulez quoi ? Que je vous aide à accrocher les ballons ? »

« De toute façon, même sur une chaise, t'arriveras pas à toucher la scène… » Lança Havoc.

« Je vous EMMERDE lieutenant ! Vous voulez vraiment que je vous aide ou pas ? » Cria Ed en se levant brusquement.

« Bien sûr. Vous êtes un alchimiste d'Etat, ce qui veut dire que vous avez des crédits pour vos recherches… Aussi infructueuses soient-elles… »

« Je vais essayer de faire l'impasse sur la dernière partie de votre phrase sous-lieutenant si vous arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et me dites ce que vous attendez exactement de moi. » dit Ed en sondant de ses yeux dorés le regard de Breda.

« Ok, vous l'aurez voulu. On veut que vous financiez la fête. » Termina Havoc en se rallumant une clope.

Ed regarda à tour de rôle les militaires et leurs sourires vicieux.

« Vous vous foutez de ma gueule j'espère, lieutenant ? » dit-il très lentement.

« Non. » lui répondit Jean en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? »

Il se rassit et observa le lieutenant esquisser un rictus.

« Tu es invité cordialement toi et ton frère. »

« Chouette… »

« Ta petite copine pourra venir aussi…»

« Winry n'est pas ma petite copine ! »

« Mais qui a parlé d'elle Full Metal ? »

Ed se retint d'aller casser la gueule d'Havoc et lança un regard circulaire.

_« Comment il a deviné pour moi et Winry l'enfumeur ? Enfin bref, ça nous donnera une occasion de nous défouler…_ J'accepte à une condition. »

Le visage du lieutenant s'éclaira d'un sourire mais se ravisa quand il lut sur le visage du blond un air vicelard.

« Laquelle ? »

« J'aurais droit au champagne ? »

Havoc souffla un bon coup. Il avait espéré pire. Genre à lui demander de faire un strip-tease pour lui démontrer qu'il était un homme.

Dans les deux sens du terme...

« Ok, même si vous êtes mineur, une coupe ne pourra pas vous faire de mal… Mais vous vous démerdez si vous êtes bourrés pour rentrer au QG après, je ne serais en aucun cas responsable de vous et de votre copine. »

« Promis. Je vous finance…»

Il se leva et alla passer la porte pour se rendre à la banque du QG quand il s'arrêta et jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Si jamais l'un de vous cafte à Mustang à propos de moi et de Winry, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau… »

A suivre

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre de bouclé. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, il a fallu l'intervention des ronrons de mon chat pour me donner du courage... mais tout le monde s'en bat les couettes de ma life à deux balles... 

En tout cas, je remercie tous les reviewers et les lecteurs, c'est vous qui me donnez envie de continuer !

Le prochain chapitre sera assez court, et sera axé sur... Suspense !

KST ( qui s'amuse à regarder les étoiles lol)


	7. Premier Baiser

Couple : Royai

Note : merci beaucoup à misstitcha d'être ma betalectrice

Note 2 : italique, ce sont les pensées des persos

Chapitre axé sur Roy/Riza

Attention, je serai obligée de classer la fic en T dès le prochain chapitre car … bah, vous verrez bien !

Pour répondre à Pioupiou, pour la description de la vieille de l'accueil, mes frères m'ont simplement montré une photo modifiée de notre arrière grand-mère… Vous savez, grâce au logiciel de retouche photo où l'on peut étirer les joues, faire loucher, des sourires niais… Bah, voilà, ce qui est écrit est exactement ce qu'il y a sur la photo… Hum, je vous laisse lire…

**Chapitre 7 : Premier baiser**

Roy ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé là, à regarder la veste d'uniforme de sa bien-aimée.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'en ayant rien fait pour la rassurer, en l'ignorant après l'incident, où même ne pas être resté à ses côtés, il avait agi comme un con.

Mais comme un con amoureux.

Et il en était malade.

Mais malade d'amour.

Et ne dit-on pas que l'amour se guérit mieux à deux ?

Riza était la seule qui pourrait l'aider à guérir.

Alors il allait la retrouver, et peu importe dans quel état.

Il lâcha la veste du regard et s'élança vers la sortie. Il courra à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs, demandant à chaque soldat qu'il croisait s'il avait aperçu Riza.

Un lui répondit qu'il l'avait vue se diriger vers les quartiers du Généralissime.

Son cœur rata un battement.

_« Elle n'irait quand même pas déposer sa démission ? Non, c'est impossible… Pas ma Riza… Ne t'en vas pas, j'ai encore besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi pour guérir ! RIZA ! »_

Il reprit sa course suivant les indications du soldat et se retrouva devant le fameux couloir où Riza s'était arrêtée. Il le dévisagea dans un air de défi.

Absurde, oui. Roy mettait au défi le Généralissime de le séparer de sa Riza.

Par la pensée.

Pensées occupée par son lieutenant.

N'adhérent définitivement pas à l'idée que Riza ait pu l'abandonner, il se ressaisit et repartit à travers les couloirs.

En passant devant les toilettes de l'étage, Roy entendit des sanglots étouffés.

Ceux d'une femme.

D'un côté, il voulait que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre que Riza dans cette pièce.

D'un autre côté, la voir ici signifiait qu'elle restait avec l'équipe.

La main tremblante, il ouvrit doucement la porte des dames.

Ce qu'il vit lui déchira les entrailles.

Son amour était adossé contre une cloison d'une des cabines. Elle avait replié ses bras autour de ses jambes et pleurait la tête appuyée contre ses genoux.

Entendre ses pleurs lui glaçait le sang.

Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué son entrée, il avança tout doucement jusqu'à être à son niveau.

Il posa une main timide sur son épaule ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter.

Riza releva lentement la tête et se retrouva en face du visage de Roy. Celui-ci avait les yeux embués de larmes et des sillons brillants se dessinaient sur ses joues.

Cette vision d'un Roy pleurant la fit esquisser un minuscule sourire. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

La seule fois où elle l'avait vu pleurer était à l'enterrement de Maes.

Et encore, il l'avait carrément nié.

Pas besoin de dialogues entre eux pour se comprendre.

Mais là, si elle avait eu besoin d'un adjectif pour le qualifier, elle aurait choisi touchant.

Il lui rendit son sourire et tendit son autre main.

Riza se releva en même temps que Roy.

Face à face. Rubis contre onyx, ils s'observaient mutuellement, regardant les dégâts causés par la douleur sur l'autre.

Voir Roy dans cet état fit de nouveau pleurer la jeune femme.

« Non… Chhh… Riza, ne pleure pas je suis là… Viens… »

Toujours main dans la main, il l'attira à lui, et elle posa sa tête contre son torse pour laisser une fois de plus ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

Sentir le contact du corps de Riza sur le sien fit du bien à Roy. Il lui lâcha la main et l'entoura de ses bras puissants.

Il appuya sa tête sur ses cheveux soyeux et la berça tout doucement.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Riza se calme.

« Si quelqu'un nous voyait comme ça, il se poserait des questions… » Murmura Riza.

Roy émit un petit rire et releva la tête.

« Comment tu es venue au QG ? »

« A pied… »

« Je te raccompagne, tu veux bien ? Je ne serais pas tranquille à l'idée de te voir rentrer chez toi seule. »

Cette idée de repartir avec son colonel laissa Riza perplexe quelques secondes. Elle avait très peur du qu'en dira-t-on.

Comme elle venait de dire, si déjà quelqu'un les voyait dans cette position, elle imaginait très bien les insinuations que l'on pourrait s'imaginer si on la voyait repartir avec lui.

Surtout quand on vient de pleurer dans ses bras réconfortants.

C'était tentant…

« Ok, de toutes façons, il est l'heure de rentrer… Hayate doit m'attendre… _Je me sens si bien dans ses bras…_ »

Il la lâcha, prit sa tête entre ses mains et essuya du bout des pouces les traces des larmes. Riza fut un peu déconcertée par ce geste mais se laissa faire.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, j'ai les mains froides ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Non, au contraire… Mais je ne m'y attendais pas… »

« _Je m'en doute…_ Je pense que l'on devrait récupérer ta veste avant de sortir, elle est toujours dans le bureau. »

Il regardait avidement ses lèvres et luttait contre son envie folle de l'embrasser.

_« Mais si je le fais maintenant, je vais aller trop vite pour elle, et ruiner mes chances d'aller plus loin… _Tu sais Riza… »

Lui dire combien il l'aimait lui brûlait la bouche. Elle le regardait avec attention, attendant impatiemment la fin de sa phrase.

« Depuis tout ce temps, je t'… »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui dire que la porte s'ouvra sur le sous-lieutenant Maria Ross. Il lâcha précipitamment sa tête et détourna la sienne, cassant le lien visuel qui les unissait. Riza observait le sol, interdite, et surtout gênée.

Maria les regarda tour à tour, elle aussi gênée.

« J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

Roy avala difficilement sa salive et répondit avec un regard assez dur :

« Non, pas vraiment… Enfin, nous allions partir, n'est ce pas lieutenant ? » Répondit-il en regardant sa bien-aimée.

Riza, contente d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour briser l'atmosphère pesante releva la tête et la hocha en signe d'acquiescement. Roy souffla un bon coup, il avait prié intérieurement pour que Riza ne perde pas une seconde fois ses moyens, et sortit en lançant un regard noir à celle qui les avait interrompus. Riza lui emboîta le pas, toujours en fixant le sol.

En les regardant sortir ensemble, Maria ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin.

**OoOoOoO**

Dans les couloirs menant à leur bureau, Roy et Riza croisèrent plusieurs soldats les regardant bizarrement, certains se disaient des messes basses, d'autres les détaillaient de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire malsain.

Mais lorsqu'ils croisaient les yeux de Roy, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de détourner aussitôt la tête.

Ceux-ci leur envoyait des flammes, certes invisibles et totalement imaginaires mais qui eurent pour effet de les dissuader de leur lancer des vannes et de les faire dégager rapidement du passage.

Riza marchait à côté de lui, ayant repris tant bien que mal sa carapace froide de premier lieutenant.

Avoir été surprise dans une telle posture par une amie l'avait en quelque sorte « réveillée » de sa torpeur.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau où elle alla récupérer sa veste et son sac.

En la regardant la mettre, Roy, malgré lui, lorgnait sur la poitrine de Riza. Malheureusement pour lui, elle le vit et se retourna en rougissant.

Ses joues à lui prirent la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre et détourna la tête rapidement. Elle sortit vivement de la pièce sans lui accorder un regard.

Il ferma la porte, sans même se soucier de ses autres subordonnés, qui avaient peut-être des affaires à récupérer et ils sortirent du QG silencieusement.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où ils passèrent la grille d'entrée de la cour qu'ils purent vraiment se détendre.

Chacun ayant une définition différente du mot « détente ». Roy s'étira les bras en baillant bruyamment tandis que Riza se contentait de souffler un grand coup et de retirer ce masque d'impassibilité qui lui paralysait le visage.

Tout au long du chemin, ils se lançaient d'imperceptibles regards en coin, histoire de profiter de la vue de l'autre et de faire quelque chose le temps d'arriver chez Riza.

Au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent devant son immeuble.

« Vous êtes à quel étage ? » demanda-t-il la main sur la porte du hall d'entrée.

« 3ème. » répondit Riza, prise au dépourvu par la question.

Il lui ouvrit la porte comme le ferait un gentleman et la suivit dans les escaliers. (1) Ils arrivèrent un peu essoufflés devant sa porte.

« Merci beaucoup Roy… » Dit-elle après avoir mis sa clé dans la serrure.

« De quoi ? »

Riza prit un moment pour réfléchir puis répondit :

« Pour avoir pris la peine de me chercher, de m'avoir réconfortée, et de ne pas m'avoir jugée… »

Roy posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Il ne faut pas me remercier pour ça Riza, c'est normal après ce que tu as vécu aujourd'hui… D'ailleurs, je suis un peu fautif dans cette histoire, non ? » Dit-il en riant.

Elle rit à son tour.

« Beaucoup ne l'aurait pas fait… Pas comme toi. »

« Et moi, je peux te remercier d'une chose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« C'est de m'avoir fait confiance dès l'instant où je t'ai prise dans mes bras pour te consoler. Je sais par expérience que peu se serait laissées bercées juste après avoir vécu ce genre de choses… »

Riza n'était pas très sûre du coup qu'elle allait faire mais elle le tenta quand même :

« Alors, laisse moi te remercier comme il se doit… »

Elle approcha son visage du sien et ferma les yeux. Il comprit sa manœuvre et entoura sa nuque avec sa main.

Roy ferma les yeux à son tour et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était juste un petit baiser.

Mais aux grandes conséquences…

A suivre

* * *

(1) on se demande pourquoi, hein, petit pervers ?

* * *

Et là tout les fans du Royai se précipitent à coup de tronconneuse sur la pauvre Maria qui n'a absolument rien demandé à personne..

Et voilà pour les fans du Roy/Riza, vous êtes servis !

D'hab' je suis pas trop romantique dans l'âme, mais écrire ce chap m'a mis la larme à l'œil…

Dès le prochain, les choses sérieuses commencent !

KST


	8. Réveil Matin

Couple : Royai

Note 1 : merci beaucoup à misstitcha d'être ma betalectrice

Note 2 : italique, ce sont les pensées des persos

Ce chapitre estaxé surRoy/Riza.

Merci à tous les reviewers et à tous les lecteurs, j'en suis à 1500 hits, et je vous en suis très reconnaissante.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire ça, mais je lance un appel à bêta-lecteurs pour le chapitre 10 qui sera un lemon. misstitcha est toujours ma betalectrice officielle mais j'aurais besoin de plusieurs avis sur ce point, car ce sera mon tout premier. Ce qui veulent, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mail à cette adresse : kisunotora à yahoo . fr, en supprimant les espaces et en remplaçant le à par un arobase avec comme objet « bêta lecture 10è chap. » dès la parution de ce chapitre (le 8). Mais ne vous attendez pas à une réponse de ma part avant au moins une semaine après la rentrée, le temps que je rentre, que je m'organise dans les cours et que je trouve le temps de taper le chapitre, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps libre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous l'aurez, c'est sûr.

Voilà, c'était la tit news by KST qui maintenant vous laisse lire tranquillement…

**Chapitre 8 : Réveil Matin**

Samedi 22 Juillet 1915, Central City, Appartement de Riza Hawkeye, 9h15

Les rideaux tirés diffusaient des raies de lumière tamisée dans la petite chambre blanche, éclairant faiblement les formes allongées encore immobiles sous le drap fin.

La première, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller, avait un sourire en coin et était apparemment en proie à un rêve assez agréable.

Elle fut tirée de son sommeil réparateur par la tonalité faible de la radio de son réveil. (1)

Riza ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La lumière qu'elle trouva agressive la fit aussitôt les refermer. Elle tourna lentement la tête de l'autre côté, étouffant un bâillement avec le dos de sa main.

Le cadran affichait une heure plutôt tardive pour elle qui était une lève-tôt. Elle s'étira longuement comme le ferait un chat puis senti une présence étrangère sur son ventre

La forme noire, étalée à côté d'elle, avait posé négligemment sa tête sur son abdomen. Elle éteignit le responsable de son éveil tardif d'une main, et caressa sa tête de l'autre.

La silhouette poussa un soupir de contentement et remua la queue. (2)

« Coucou mon coeur, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de venir me tenir chaud, hein ? »

Le cœur en question releva la tête et la pencha sur le côté en la regardant.

Elle lui gratta derrière les oreilles tandis qu'elle baillait de nouveau. Soudain, le téléphone à côté de sa lampe de chevet se mit à sonner. Avec une main paresseuse, elle le décrocha.

« Bonjour mon lieutenant, excusez-moi de venir vous déranger si tôt, mais j'ai une invitation pour vous. » Retentit une voix toute timide.

« Bonjour Fuery, vous êtes excusé, je venais de me réveiller de toute façon. Elle est de qui cette invitation ? » Dit-elle encore ensommeillée.

La créature noire se redressa puis commença à lui lécher les oreilles.

« _Ouf, j'ai eu chaud… _C'est de la part d'Havoc, il vous… » Commença-t-il.

« Non, pas maintenant… Arrête… Ca chatouille… » Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Fuery, lui, tranquillement assis sur son canapé, rougit et retint son souffle en entendant parler son supérieur avec un tel ton inhabituel chez elle.

_« Il doit y avoir le colonel avec elle, je ne vois que ça… »_

Elle repoussa gentiment la tête curieuse d'une main et continua :

« Excusez-moi sergent, Hayate n'aime pas quand je téléphone… »

Le brun poussa un long soupir de satisfaction et reprit :

« C'est pour une fête donnée à l'occasion de l'anniversaire du lieutenant Havoc organisée jeudi soir… »

« Jeudi ? _Hum, ça me ferait du bien de sortir un peu de ma tanière… J'espère que le colonel y sera aussi… _Vous pouvez compter sur moi sergent, je viendrais. Mais, j'ai une question. »

« Je… Je vous écoute… »

Fuery était un peu déstabilisé. D'habitude, on lui posait des questions, ce n'était pratiquement jamais elle qui les posait.

« Est-ce que le colonel viendra et surtout où est-ce ? »

Direct. Simple. Concis.

Du Riza tout craché.

Fuery reprit une respiration normale puis répondit :

« Nous ne l'avons pas encore appelé, mais il est sur la liste des invités… Il est d'ailleurs le dernier… Pour le lieu, c'est à la salle des fêtes du QG à 20h00. »

« Allez, ça suffit maintenant, lâche ce combiné, il ne t'a rien fait… Si vous voulez, je peux le lui dire, sergent. »

Fuery sentit qu'il tenait une occasion de les laisser se parler tous seuls, sans les collègues pour les épier ou les supérieurs pour les prendre en flagrant délit.

Et puis, ça lui ferait une personne en moins à appeler…

« Bien sûr lieutenant, si ça vous fait plaisir… Je vous donne le numéro et je vous laisse, j'ai plein de choses à faire. »

Il lui donna le numéro de l'alchimiste puis reprit :

« A au fait, j'allais oublier… Tenue civile obligatoire, mon lieutenant… » Dit-il avec un léger rire.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, je laisserai tomber l'uniforme pour cette fois-ci. A lundi.» répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils raccrochèrent en parfaite synchronisation.

« Eh bien mon petit Hayate, tu vas être tout seul jeudi soir… »

La boule de poils noire émit un couinement puis vint lécher le bout du nez de sa maîtresse.

« Tu ne seras jamais rassasié en câlins, toi ? »

« Ouaf ! »

**OoOoOoO**

Samedi 22 Juillet 1915, Central City, Appartement de Roy Mustang, 10h30

Dans la chaleur de ce mois de Juillet, l'alchimiste de flamme n'avait pas jugé bon de garder sa couette pour se couvrir un tant soit peu.

Le matin le trouva en caleçon à carreaux, torse nu, les bras en croix, tête penchée sur le côté et la bouche ouverte laissant s'échapper un filet de bave sur l'oreiller.

Ah oui, j'oubliais un détail…

La bulle de morve sortant de son nez menaçant d'éclater à chaque expiration…

Il fut sortit de sa torpeur par la sonnerie bruyante du téléphone de sa table de chevet.

« Gné ? C'est quoi ça ? A pas envie de m'lever… Que quelqu'un bousille ce téléphone de mes deux… »

Il chercha avec sa main droite le combiné, mais ne rencontra que le bois du meuble de nuit.

Il était trop loin.

« Meeeerde, faut en plus que j'm'approche ? T'es con ou quoi, pourquoi tu t'ramène pas ? T'as vraiment envie de me pourrir ma matinée… » Gémit-il misérablement en s'adressant au téléphone.

Il se déplaça latéralement sur le matelas et agita sa main une nouvelle fois.

Nada, du vide.

Il se retourna pour se mettre sur le ventre, mais peine perdue…

Sa tentative ne fit qu'empirer les choses car il s'étala par terre en emportant le fil du téléphone dans sa chute.

Combiné se décrochant et s'aplati sur sa pauvre tête.

« Aïeeeeeeuuuuuhhhhh, qui c'est l'con qu'a fait sauter le tél' que j'le trucide… »

Assis par terre et tout en se massant le crâne endolori, il attrapa le combiné.

« Colonel Mustang j'écoute… » dit-il d'une voix bâillante

« Roy ? »

« Riza ? » s'écria-t-il.

Tiens, bizarrement, il avait retrouvé toute sa pêche en entendant la voix de sa bien-aimée…

« Ca va, t'as l'air d'être surpris ? »

« Je ne serais jamais surpris par ta voix si douce et chaleureuse du samedi matin… » Se reprit-il avec sa voix charmeuse dédiée aux greluches qu'il draguait impunément.

« Roy, je ne t'ai jamais appelé le samedi matin, c'est la première fois que j'appelle chez toi, d'ailleurs… »

Mustang perdit de sa superbe et marmonna un vague « mouais, c'est vrai ça… »

Riza-1, Roy-0

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé ? »

« Moi, euh… Non, non, non… Je me suis juste pris le téléphone sur la gueule en voulant l'attraper, mais à part ça, tout roule… »

« C'est vrai ? Tu as mal, tu veux que je passe te voir ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Oh oui, je veux que tu joues les infirmières pour moi… C'est vrai qu'elles ne sont qu'en sous-vêtements en dessous ? » Répondit-il d'une voix grave et sensuelle.

« _Le téléphone doit être en béton armé pour que ça ait cet effet là…_ Roy, je suis sérieuse, c'est grave ? »

L'intéressé réfléchit un moment, se chercha un début de bosse sur le haut du crâne puis reprit :

« Non, ça va aller… _Loupé Musty ! La prochaine sera la bonne… »_

« En fait je t'appelle parce que Fuery m'a contactée il y a une heure… » Commença-t-elle.

« Musty » tilta quand il entendit dans la même phrase les mots « Fuery » et « contacter ».

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit, le brun, il ne t'a pas draguée au moins ? Dis-le moi et j'irai lui casser la gueule ! » S'écria-t-il sous le coup de la jalousie.

Riza soupira face à cette possessivité flagrante puis répondit :

« Non, il ne m'a pas draguée… Ne t'inquiète pas là-dessus… Il m'a juste dit que nous étions tous les deux invités à l'anniversaire d'Havoc jeudi soir 20h00 à la salle des fêtes du QG »

Le temps que l'information parvienne au cerveau du colonel, Riza aurait eu tout le loisir d'aller boire un café…

« L'anniversaire d'Havoc ? Jeudi soir ? Toi et moi ? » Répéta-t-il pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit… »

« Et tu sais qui il y aura d'autre ? »

« Eh bien, connaissant Havoc, il y aura le reste de l'équipe, des connaissances de l'armée comme le commandant Armstrong, les frères Elric… »

Roy grogna à l'évocation du dernier nom.

« Je sais pertinemment que tu portes précieusement dans ton cœur le jeune Elric… Donc, je disais… Il y aura je pense le sous-lieutenant Ross et le sergent Bloch, et puis ses amis proches… »

« Et nous deux… » Termina-t-il d'un air grave.

« Et nous deux. »

« A propos, pour hier soir… » Commença le colonel, en proie à un sérieux doute.

« Je ne regrette rien du tout de ce qui s'est passé hier soir devant chez moi… Si… C'est ça que tu veux savoir… » Le coupa-t-elle précipitamment.

Roy se sentit soulagé de la réponse de Riza et enchaîna :

« Moi non, plus… Je ne regrette rien du tout… Mais si ça se savait… »

« Je pense que si on se montre ensemble à la fête, il n'y aura pas de problème… Vu que la plupart des personnes présentes savent qu'on… »

« S'aime. »

« Oui. » dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Je t'aime Riza, je te l'ai prouvé hier soir en t'embrassant devant ta porte… Maintenant, je comprends que tu sois effrayée à l'idée que ça se sache chez les hauts gradés. Et si tu me demandes de rester discret au QG concernant nous deux, je le ferai avec plaisir. Parce que je tiens à notre relation, même si elle en est au stade d'un embryon. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit avortée pour un problème de subordination…

La jeune femme fut profondément touchée par ses paroles. Elle laissa couler une larme de joie silencieuse puis dit :

« Merci Roy, ça me fait chaud au cœur, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Black Hayate lui déposer sa laisse devant les pieds.

« Il faut que je te laisse Roy, Hayate veut sortir… »

« D'accord ma belle, on se voit lundi au bureau ? »

« Ok, bisous. »

« Bisous, je t'aime… »

Ils raccrochèrent ensemble, ravis et heureux. Un sourire léger flottant sur leurs lèvres.

**OoOoOoO**

Le début de la semaine suivante se passa assez calmement.

On ne dénotait aucun blessé par balle dans l'équipe du colonel, ni de plainte du lieutenant Hawkeye à la pause café sur la fainéantise de ses collègues.

Même un certain homme aux cheveux noirs s'était mit à travailler correctement, sous le regard affûté de sa bien-aimée.

Evidemment, les quatre gugus étaient aux anges, pensant que c'est le fait que Riza ait « invité » Roy par téléphone à l'anniversaire d'Havoc qui mettait le colonel dans cet état, ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qui s'était passé entre eux le vendredi soir ni le samedi matin.

Ils les observaient à longueur de temps, guettant leurs moindres clins d'oeil amoureux et leurs conversations.

Roy et Riza n'avaient rien remarqué du tout, trop occupés l'une à surveiller l'autre, tandis que celui-ci remplissait convenablement ses dossiers à la c¤¤.

Trop occupé qu'il ne pensa même pas à vanner le Full Metal quand celui-ci vint lui rendre son dernier rapport avec deux semaines de retard.

Qui ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire, ses pensées étant tournées vers la jeune fille blonde qu'il devait aller chercher à la gare dans quelques jours.

Jeudi arriva rapidement, avec la soirée imminente dans tous les esprits.

Roy avait prévu de venir chercher Riza pour 19h45 devant la porte de son immeuble, pour ne pas éveiller d'éventuels soupçons en montant jusqu'à son appartement.

La jeune femme s'était habillée simple pour l'occasion, une jupe bleu pastel arrivant aux genoux, une chemise blanche manches trois quarts (3) et une paire de sandales en cuir blanc.

Elle avait abandonné la sempiternelle barrette dans ses cheveux et les avait laissé libres.

En la voyant descendre gracieusement les marches, Roy put remarquer qu'elle s'était aussi légèrement maquillée. Ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire lorsqu'elle lui déposa un rapide bisou sur les lèvres.

Lui s'était habillé classe, dans son jean beige, sa chemise noire dont les deux boutons étaient défaits et ses mocassins noirs également.

Ne sachant encore et toujours pas conduire, il lui laissa le volant.

Elle se gara dans la rue adjacente à la salle des fêtes et Roy sortit le premier de la voiture.

S'ils étaient arrivés ensemble, ça aurait fait un peu suspect, et surtout, ils voulaient préserver leur secret le plus longtemps possible.

Roy passa les portes et pénétra dans la salle préparée soigneusement par les quatre clowns.

Il se retint de siffler d'admiration devant la décoration mise en place et se contenta d'aller saluer ses subordonnés.

Sur la scène se tenaient les DJ et leur sono. De sa position, il put déterminer qu'ils choisissaient la musique. A droite en entrant, il y avait le buffet, on pouvait voir les cuistots du QG faire des aller et retours entre les tables et la cuisine. Au centre, en forme de U se tenaient les tables, nappées et prêtes à recevoir du monde.

En levant la tête, il aperçu une banderole affichant en vert pétant sur fond plus ou moins blanc « Joyeux Anniversaire Jean ».

Les amis de Havoc commençaient à arriver, saluant tour à tour le lieutenant. Sur qui il put remarquer un bandage à la main droite.

_« Encore fait le malin, lui… L'est vraiment pas doué… »_

Il discuta avec quelques uns des amis d'Havoc, lorsqu'il remarqua que ses collègues scrutaient l'entrée.

En effet, Riza venait de faire son apparition. Il la détailla de haut en bas quand elle vint vers eux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Sourire qui disparut bien vite quand il vit ses subordonnés lui faire des sourires charmeurspour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Une fureur sourde lui prenait les tripes en otage, et sur le moment, il se félicita de ne pas avoir prit ses gants car il les aurait tous cramés sur place. Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un discret clin d'œil, il perdit de sa colère et reprit sa conversation avec les amis de Jean.

Riza, elle, fut alpaguée par Maria venant d'arriver avec le sergent Bloch. Elles s'éloignèrent papoter entre filles à l'autre bout de la salle.

Pendant ce temps là, Edward et Winry avaient fait leur apparition. Ils se tenaient amoureusement la main. Alphonse se tenait légèrement en retrait.

Ne voulant pas gâcher la fête avec une jouxte verbale entre lui et le colonel, il lâcha la main de la jeune fille sous son regard intrigué. Il lança un coup d'œil dédaigneux vers Mustang, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas se bécoter devant ses yeux.

Elle lui balança à la figure un visage de chien battu et baissa la tête.

Le colonel remarqua leur entrée et haussa les épaules après les avoir détaillés du regard, ce qu'Ed déduisit comme un « je te lâche la grappe pour cette soirée ».

Il reprit la main de la blonde et se précipita vers les DJs, leurs demandant quelles musiques ils allaient passer. Al les suivit, non sans avoir salué au passage le colonel et sa bande.

L'arrivée d'Armstrong fit froid dans le dos, car il soulevait de terre dans ses bras tous les malheureux passant à sa portée.

Connus ou inconnus, naturellement.

Vers 20h15, toutes les personnes invitées furent présentes, et après un petit discours de bienvenue préparé par Havoc, la fête put commencer.

A suivre

* * *

(1) Ca vous est déjà arrivé d'entendre la sonnerie plusieurs minutes après qu'il ait sonné ? Et bien, c'est ce qui lui arrive... (la bonne excuse, la panne de réveil pour ne pas aller à la première heure de cours...)

(2) Vous pensez à quoi bande de petits pervers, hein ?

(3) Pour les éventuels incultes, les manches trois quarts arrivent jusqu'au coude.

* * *

Voilà, encore un de bouclé ! Le prochain sera concentré exclusivement à la fête et tout ce qui se passera...

N'oubliez pas mon message en début de chapitre !

KST (qui bave sur l'image mentale de Roy en caleçon... miam !)


	9. Beuverie Party

Couple : Royai

Note 1 : merci beaucoup à misstitcha d'être ma betalectrice

Note 2 : italique, ce sont les pensées des persos

Important : dans l'histoire, Al est toujours en armure. Les chansons ne m'appartiennent pas.

La chanson « Alcoolo » a été trouvée sur le site paillardes point com

La chanson « The reason » appartient à Hoobastank et la traduction a été trouvé sur le site moveandbe point com rubrique traduction

Au début, je voulais une chanson plus vulgaire chantée par Ed, mais finalement, je l'aime bien celle là…

Vous l'attendiez depuis huit chapitres, et la voilà, j'ai nommé la fiesta !

**Chapitre 9 : Beuverie-Party (ou comment Edward fait connaissance avec l'alcool…)**

Jeudi 27 Juillet 1915, Salles des Fêtes du QG de Central City, 20h30

Après le petit discours de bienvenue prononcé par Havoc et tous les applaudissements du public, la fête put commencer à proprement dit.

Il n'y avait pas de place de réservée, tout le monde put s'asseoir où bon lui semblait.

Par mesure de sécurité, Roy et Riza se mirent chacun sur une branche du U, pouvant ainsi s'observer à loisir sans éveiller de soupçons.

Une fois que chacun était installé, les DJ enclenchèrent la sono. Ils avaient choisi une musique calme pour le repas et d'autres plus rythmées pour les danses.

Sans oublier les slows, bien sûr, demandées expressément par Breda…

Les cuisiniers apportèrent tout de suite les plats préparés par le chef. Ils s'activaient autour des invités, et un en profita pour mater la poitrine de Riza en se penchant.

Pas très malin le gars, puisque qu'aussitôt que Roy le vit, il bondit de sa chaise et s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge. Peine perdue puisque Armstrong assis à côté de lui, le retint par le bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas colonel, je crois que le lieutenant Hawkeye se débrouille très bien ! »

En effet, la jeune femme avait prit le malheureux par le col de son uniforme et lui chuchota quelques mots qui firent changer ses joues de coloration.

Il acquiesça en hochant très vite la tête puis repartit aussi vite qu'il put se réfugier dans sa cuisine.

Roy se calma et se rassit le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard amoureux puis commencèrent à manger.

Edward avait fait s'asseoir Winry sur ses genoux et s'enfournaient mutuellement des fourchettes dans la bouche. Le pauvre Al, ne pouvant pas manger, gardaient les mains sur ses genoux et essayait de faire la conversation avec un ami du lieutenant blond.

Les quatre gugus s'étaient répartis sur les tables, chacun ayant un angle de vue sur l'un ou l'autre des deux futurs tourtereaux. Ils se jetaient des regards de connivence, se faisant des comptes-rendus visuels tout aussi stupides et inutiles les uns que les autres.

Falman, avec ses yeux perçants, scrutait le moindre de leurs mouvements.

Breda les regardait tour à tour, guettant leurs réactions sur les actions de l'autre.

Fuery, le plus petit de la troupe, était obligé de se lever pour arriver à voir quelque chose, la hauteur étant un point commun entre Havoc et ses amis.

Peine perdue, il était toujours trop court sur pattes et lançait des regards pleins d'espoir à ses collègues.

Havoc s'en foutait totalement, absorbé par le visage de sa copine occupée à le faire manger, lui incapable à cause de sa blessure. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire.

Les autres invités ne se doutaient absolument pas de leur plan, occupés à discuter et à rire, ne pensant qu'à s'amuser.

Le chef déboula dans la salle et prit Breda en aparté.

Il lui parla rapidement puis le visage du sous-lieutenant s'éclaira. Il acquiesça et repartit avertir ses amis de la nouvelle fraîche, un grand sourire s'emparant de sa bouche.

Le chef disparut dans sa cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard, des caisses pleins les bras. Lui et quelques uns de ses marmitons en déposèrent plusieurs sur les tables inutilisées placées devant la scène et les ouvrirent.

Les trois autres clowns se levèrent et rejoignirent Breda et le chef souriant de toutes ses dents pourries.

Ils prirent chacun dans leurs bras plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool plus ou moins fort, du style champagne, whisky, gin, vodka, et vin rouge. Des bouteilles de jus d'orange et de coca avaient été rajoutées pour les capitaines de soirée chargés de ramener leurs amis bourrés à la maison.

Ils les déposèrent un peu partout sur les tables, ravissant ainsi les invités pressés de fêter l'évènement dignement.

Edward sentit un truc lui frôler les cheveux et atterrir devant Al.

Les deux blonds jetèrent un regard carnassier sur la pauvre armure qui s'empressa de leur donner la pauvre bouteille de whisky presque innocente.

N'ayant jamais bu d'alcool de leur vie, ils commencèrent par un mini fond de verre qu'ils avalèrent cul sec s'il vous plaît.

Mal leur en prit, ils s'étouffèrent sous l'œil amusé d'Havoc.

« Alors les jeunes, on picole maintenant ? Remarque, si ça pouvait te faire grandir d'un ou deux centimètres, ce serait bien… » Dit-il en riant, sa copine l'imitant.

« Kof kof, je vous kof, emmerde ! » répliqua-t-il en toussant comme un tuberculeux.

Winry était devenue rouge pivoine et s'accrochait au cou du blond pour ne pas tomber.

Le lieutenant but une gorgée de son verre contenant un mélange vodka-coca, sous l'œil furax de l'alchimiste.

« Vous allez voir, moi aussi je peux boire ! »

Il attrapa la bouteille et en vida deux longues gorgées. Il se retint de tout cracher d'un coup, et se contenta de faire la grimace en sortant sa langue.

Havoc secoua la tête et lui dit sur un ton de reproche :

« Naaaaan, c'est pas comme ça qu'on boit mon p'tit, regarde les pro à l'œuvre… »

Il désigna d'un coup de tête Falman et Breda, faisant un concours de celui qui descendra le plus debouteilles de vin en une seule fois. Pour l'instant il n'en était qu'à leur première, mais les autres à portée de main ne demandaient qu'à être ouvertes.

Pendant ce temps là, Roy et Riza continuait de s'observer sous l'œil amusé d'Armstrong qui avait repéré leur petit manège.

« Colonel, vous mourrez d'envie d'aller lui parler, lancez-vous, on ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur, vu la situation ! »

L'alchimiste ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés _« savais pas qu'il était aussi perspicace, le commandant muscle » _et regarda de nouveau sa belle, papotant avec Maria qui repoussait d'une main une bouteille de scotch et de l'autre le sergent Bloch, bien décidé à la vider.

Et en même temps mater sa supérieure brune.

La fin du repas arrivait et le chef avait prévu d'amener la pièce montée plus tard dans la soirée, leur laissant le temps de s'amuser.

Les DJs choisirent ce moment pour mettre une musique plus endiablée.

De la salsa.

Roy sourit en entendant le début de la chanson, et décida d'exploiter ses talents de danseur.

Il se leva, alla se planter devant les deux jeunes femmes et tendant la main vers la blonde, il lui demanda d'un air charmeur :

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, lieutenant ? »

Maria lança un regard plein d'étoiles dans les yeux qui disait à la blonde « accepte, ça ne se reproduira pas ! »

Riza s'accorda un grand sourire et prit la main du colonel. Il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse où d'autres couples avaient déjà entamé les pas de danse.

« J'espère que tu sais danser Roy, parce que sur ce coup là, je pêche par mon ignorance ! »

Il lui dédia un regard rieur en lui passant la main autour de la taille et l'attira contre lui.

Puis lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Laisse-toi guider par mon corps… »

Elle sourit, entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, et posa son autre main autour de la taille du jeune homme.

Il colla ses hanches aux siennes, de manière à ne laisser aucun espace libre entre eux. Riza fut un peu surprise mais se laissa faire.

Roy démarra la danse par quelques pas simples, les faisant tournoyer lentement entre ses bras. Puis il accéléra le rythme, guidant ses mouvements avec sa main posée sur la chute de reins de la jeune femme.

Riza se laissa entraîner par le tempo rapide. Du fait de la promiscuité de leurs de leurs corps, la température monta rapidement entre les deux amoureux.

Surtout pour Roy qui sentait de la sueur lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale. La jeune femme avait entièrement confiance en lui et avait fermé les yeux, se laissant bercer par la mélodie.

Breda, Fuery et Falman étaient tous rouges et les observaient scrupuleusement, notant chacun de leur pas dans leur tête.

Surtout qu'il doit y avoir de la place…

Seul Havoc avait totalement décroché du plan, après tout ce n'était pas son idée ! Il continuait son concours de bibine avec le Full Metal.

Lequel se faisait applaudir frénétiquement par Winry à chaque fois qu'il finissait un verre de scotch. Auquel répondait le lieutenant par un autre verre vidé, sous le regard admiratif de sa petite amie brune aux yeux verts.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse chez l'autre, tout en finissant la bouteille innocente.

Une quinzaine de personnes s'étaient regroupées autour d'eux et les encourageait de vive voix.

« Allez Havoc, allez Havoc, aller ! » retentit la voix puissante d'un groupe derrière le lieutenant.

« Vas-y Ed, montre lui ce que tu vaux ! » criaient d'autres derrière Ed dont Winry faisait partie.

Edward devenait rouge à force de boire comme un trou et finit par capituler, l'ivresse ayant raison de son organisme.

BOUM

Il s'écroula sur la table en murmurant un vague :

« Veux un câlin maman… Y m'a fait mal le plouc d'en face… »

Winry eut les larmes aux yeux et se précipita sur lui.

Tandis qu'Havoc recueillait des félicitations endiablées de la part de ses amis. Sa copine le gratifia d'un regard de braise et l'embrassa passionnément sous les huées de la foule.

Winry dut secouer l'alchimiste pour qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux et lui plaqua un bisou sonore sur les lèvres qui eut pour effet de finir de le réveiller.

Le groupe soutenant Havoc s'éloigna sur la piste de danse, laissant les deux ados et la pauvre bouteille amaigrie seuls au monde. Le blond finit par répondre au baiser et entoura sa taille avec ses mains.

Le pauvre Al, naïf comme tout, s'était laissé embarquer par un brun légèrement bourré qui lui racontait ses exploits sexuels avec ferveur.

N'en ayant strictement rien à faire, il passait le plus clair de son temps à essayer d'échapper à la sangsue humaine et voulait à tout prit rejoindre son frère et son amie.

Mais la pieuvre ne le laissait pas s'enfuir et se mettait à chaque fois dans son passage pour l'empêcher de passer.

Al, dépité, finit par laisser tomber et alla s'asseoir sur un coin de la scène dégagée, son ombre le suivant partout en continuant de déblatérer sur sa vie insignifiante.

Ed, parfaitement réveillé, entraîna Winry sur la piste de danse et se colla à elle. Sous l'effet inhibiteur de l'alcool, il négligea les règles élémentaires de galanterie et posa d'office ces mains sur le bas du dos de la blonde.

Qui ne se laissa pas faire pour autant et répondit en entourant sa taille. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et se laissa conduire par la musique.

La salsa prit fin, Roy se sépara de Riza à contrecoeur afin de la laisser reprendre son souffle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Couples légèrement éméchés ou d'autres le devenant, une foule d'inconnus se déhanchait sur la piste de danse.

Armstrong avait raison, personne ne lui tiendrait rigueur…

Un slow tout doux venait de commencer.

Toujours main dans la main, Roy la réattira contre lui. Il lui en lâcha une et la posa sur sa joue.

Le contact fit légèrement frissonner la jeune femme qui ferma un instant les yeux.

Il la lui caressa un instant puis dit :

« Tu es si belle ce soir ma Riza… »

Elle émit un petit rire puis rouvrit les yeux. Elle frotta sa joue contre la paume chaude du jeune homme.

« J'étais si bien dans tes bras tout à l'heure… »

« Je te protégeais… A ma manière. »

Elle sourit.

« Pendant toutes ces années, tu m'as protégé au péril de ta vie. Tu n'avais même pas pris le temps de la vivre pleinement… Alors, maintenant, je te rends la pareille, à mon tour. »

« Merci Roy… Tu es tellement séduisant quand tu es sincère… »

« Parce que la femme devant moi le mérite amplement. »

Il se pencha légèrement vers son visage. Elle comprit et approcha le sien.

Leurs yeux se fermèrent en parfaite synchronisation.

Plus rien ne comptait en ce moment.

Plus de colonel ni de lieutenant.

Plus de supérieur ni de subordonnée.

Juste deux personnes, s'avouant leur amour enfoui depuis tant d'années.

Roy caressa du bout de son pouce sa joue et tenait fermement sa nuque.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent et se scellèrent en un baiser fiévreux.

Riza entoura son cou avec ses bras, Lui posa sa main sur sa taille.

Elle sentit tout son corps s'enflammer d'un coup et la rendit plus passionnée. Roy le sentit et commença à dessiner des arabesques dans son dos du bout des doigts, la faisant frissonner une nouvelle fois.

Plusieurs couples avaient arrêté de danser pour les regarder. Ed et Winry en faisaient partie.

Il fut tellement jaloux que le colonel ait toute la gloire pour sa pomme qu'il s'empressa de faire exactement la même chose que lui avec la blonde.

Qui ne se priva pas de mettre à proprement parler les mains aux fesses du blond.

Les trois clowns, n'ayant rien raté de la scène, se faisaient la bise, et se prenaient mutuellement dans leurs bras en pleurant comme quoi « ils avaient fait au moins une chose de bien dans leur vie »

Complètement à côté de leurs pompes…

Roy et Riza se séparèrent après plusieurs minutes.

Les curieux retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux puis éclatèrent d'un grand rire.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement.

Enfin, ils étaient heureux.

**OoOoOoO**

23h00

Après une petite heure de danse et de picole à volonté, l'heure fut venue pour Havoc de souffler ses 26 bougies.

Tous se réunirent autour de lui et entamèrent le traditionnel chant accompagnant le souffle en plus de quelques bouteilles de champagne.

Ed, même bourré, chantait plus fort que les autres, faisant profiter les gens autour de lui de sa voix éraillée et tremblante.

Dès qu'Havoc eut terminé, ce fut au tour de la distribution des cadeaux.

Il reçut un cendrier neuf de la part de ses trois collègues, un magnifique briquet en argent de la part du colonel et un livre sur « la vérité sur les jeunes couples » par Riza.

Il en reçut aussi d'autres, toute une table fut remplie.

Malgré l'heure tardive, pour certains, la fête ne faisait que débuter.

A commencer par Ed, s'emparant d'un micro et regardant maladroitement comment il fonctionnait.

Roy s'était retenu de lui lancer une vacherie à propos de lui et de Winry mais là, il ne put s'empêcher de lui balancer :

« Vas-y Full Metal, montre nous tes talents de chanteur ! A moins que tu ne veuilles garder les vitres en état ? »

Le dit chanteur lui envoya un regard noir, et montant péniblement sur la scène à côté de Al (qui en passant n'avait toujours pas réussi à se décoller de la sangsue) et dit avec une voix un peu tremblante par l'alcool :

« Je zé pas si vous la connaissez, mais c'est pô grave, z'aurez qu'à écouter attentivement ! Elle s'appelle « Alcoolo » sur l'air de Santiano. Vous êtes prêts ? »

Il pencha l'oreille pour entendre les sifflements et huées d'applaudissements de la foule, manquant de tomber puis entonna d'une voix forte :

« C'est un fameux pistard,  
Plein comme un tonneau,  
Alcoolo, Kanterbrau !  
Dix-huit Kro, et une syphilo,  
Je suis fier d'être un pilier d'bistrot.

Refrain :

Tiens bon, ta 33, et tiens bon ta Kro,  
Alcoolo, Kanterbrau !  
Si jamais t'as une petite soif,  
On ira tous au bistrot d'en face !

Je pars pour de long mois,  
Faire une cure d'Pernod,  
Alcoolo, Kanterbrau !  
De penser à toutes ces bourrées,  
Je suis sûr d'en prendre plein le nez.

Il paraît que là-bas,  
L'alcool coule à flot,  
Alcoolo, Kanterbrau !  
On en trouve même dans les ruisseaux,  
Ils font fort, dans ce pays d'poivrots !

On dit que là-bas,  
On n'paye jamais d'pot,  
Alcoolo, Kanterbrau !  
Car le pinard dès qu'il a été bu  
Y est remboursé par la sécu !

Un jour je reviendrai, plein comme un tonneau,  
Alcoolo, Kanterbrau !  
Si y'en a un qui m'dit que ça craint,  
Je lui raconterai comme j'étais plein »

Il finit sa chanson par une révérence sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, mais qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber.

« Grand frère ! »

« Attend, j'tai pas raconté l'coup d'la pute de New Optain… »

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! »

Al se précipita sur Ed et le releva tant bien que mal. Il le fit asseoir à côté de Winry somnolente sur sa chaise. Le malheureux prononçait des morceaux de phrase incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels.

Même Mustang riait de bon cœur devant cet essai de mettre l'ambiance de la part de l'alchimiste.

Il se tourna vers Riza et lu déposa un rapide bisou sur les lèvres.

A croire que le dicton dit vrai, l'amour, ça vous change un homme…

Ed se réveilla tant bien que mal et lança en bégayant à cause de l'alcool au colonel :

« Colonel, je vous lan… lan… lance un dé… dédé… fi ! Vous devez chanter un… un… truc… dede…vant… tout tout le monde ! Si vous l'faîtes pas c'est que vous êtes une… une… grosse pou… poupoule mouillée… »

Riza étouffa un rire malgré elle tandis que Roy s'était vu retenir par Havoc d'aller casser la gueule du blond.

« D'accord, Full Metal, si c'est le seul moyen de te faire fermer ta PETITE gueule, alors oui, je vais chanter ! »

Riza lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule et lui dédia un regard doux.

Il se calma instantanément. Havoc le lâcha en se plaignant :

« Merde, c'est qu'il est musclé le colonel ! »

« Tu devrais en prendre de la graine, Casanova… » Lança un certain brun à lunettes.

« Que dire de toi, pot de yaourt ambulant ! Que du mou, ça !" lança Breda.

« Ca suffit ! »

Riza venait de crier, calmant ainsi les deux énergumènes.

Roy traversa la piste de danse, bousculant quelques couples au passage et ramassa le micro par terre. Il bondit souplement sur la scène et prit la DJ à part. Elle lui fit un signe de tête montrant qu'elle avait compris puis fouilla dans ses valises de disques.

Elle en sortit un puis démarra la musique. (Hoobastank, the reason)

Il attacha le micro à un pilier. (1)

Sa voix grave et sensuelle retentit dans toute la salle.

« Cette chanson, elle est pour toi Riza.

I'm not a perfect person _**Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de parfait** _

There's many things I wish I didn't do **_Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais ne pas avoir faites_**

But I continue learning **_Mais je continue à apprendre_**

I never meant to do those things to you **_Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ça_**

And so I have to say before I go **_Avant de partir, il faut que je te dise_**

That I just want you to know **_Que je veux juste que tu saches_**

Refrain

I've found a reason for me **_Je me suis trouvé une raison_**

To change who I used to be **_De changer celui que j'ai toujours été_**

A reason to start over new **_Une raison de repartir à zéro_**

And the reason is you **_Et cette raison c'est toi_**

¤

I'm sorry that I hurt you **_Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal_**

It's something I must live with everyday_ **Je dois vivre avec chaque jour**_

And all the pain I put you through **_Et la douleur que je t'ai fait traverser_**

I wish that I could take it all away **_Je souhaiterais pouvoir la faire disparaître_**

And be the one who catches all your tears **_Et être celui qui esuie tes larmes_**

That's why I need you to hear **_C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu entendes_**

¤

I've found a reason for me **_Je me suis trouvé une raison_**

To change who I used to be **_De changer celui que j'étais_**

A reason to start over new **_Une raison de repartir à zéro_**

And the reason is you **_Et cette raison, c'est toi_**

¤

I'm not a perfect person **_Je ne pas une personne parfaite_**

I never meant to do those things to you **_Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ça_**

And so I have to say before I go **_Alors avant de partir il faut que je te dise_**

That I just want you to know **_Que je veux juste que tu saches_**

¤

I've found a reason for me **_Je me suis trouvé une raison_**

To change who I used to be **_De changer celui que j'étais_**

A reason to start over new **_Une raison de repartir à zéro_**

And the reason is you **_Et cette raison c'est toi_**

¤

I've found a reason to show **_J'ai trouvé une raison de montrer_**

A side of me you didn't know **_Un côté de moi que tu ne connais pas_**

A reason for all that I do **_Une raison pour tout ce que je fais_**

And the reason is you… **_Et cette raison c'est toi… »_**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit la fin de la chanson. Ses subordonnés le sifflaient d'admiration, sûr qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'il avait une si jolie voix…

Durant toute la chanson, Riza avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé bercée par la mélodie, ressentant au plus profond d'elle-même les vibrations de sa voix.

Il descendit de la scène et tendit sa main en avant, invitant Riza à venir le rejoindre.

Des larmes de joie perlant au coin des yeux, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers lui.

Il ouvrit ses bras et elle se jeta dedans.

Roy entoura son visage de ses mains puis l'embrassa.

« Merci, Roy, ça me touche beaucoup…Je ne savais pas que tu savais chanter… »

« J'ai plein d'autres talents cachés, je te les montrerais… »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça… »

Les DJ diffusèrent ensuite une musique plus rythmée qui fit venir tout le monde sur la piste.

Les deux blonds alcoolos s'étaient endormis sur la table et le pauvre Al s'était vu devenir officiellement un oreiller à sangsue… Elle s'était accrochée à son bras et ne le quittait plus d'une semelle…

Havoc faisait littéralement voltiger sa copine, légèrement soûle. Lui non plus n'était plus très frais.

Riza avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Roy et ils se laissèrent aller avec la musique, sans se préoccuper des autres.

Tiens, parlons-en des autres !

Fuery, le seul de la bande à avoir résisté à la tentation ambrée, arbitrait un bras de fer entre Breda et Falman. Qui aurait cru que le plus vieux aurait de la ressource après quelques verres dans le nez ? Il le cloua sur la table puis s'effondra dessus dans un ronflement sonore.

Breda le secoua comme un prunier pour le réveiller mais n'arriva qu'à le faire tomber lui avec. Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un sur l'autre dans un concert de bruits plus grotesques les uns que les autres.

Le pauvre binoclard se précipita sur eux pour les relever mais dû abandonner à cause du yaourt dans ses biceps…

A la place, une jolie petite blonde l'invita à venir danser.

Il accepta, naturellement.

**OoOoOoO**

Vers 2h00 du matin, voyant Riza somnoler sur sa chaise, Roy se décida à la ramener chez elle.

Et malheureusement pour lui, ça devait être en voiture, elle habitait trop loin du QG.

Il savait plus ou moins conduire, ça dépendait du point de vue de l'examinateur qui lui avait fait passer la conduite…

Le trajet durait approximativement 7 minutes, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes…

Sauf que Riza venait de s'endormir sur sa chaise, appuyée sur ses bras croisés sur le dossier.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas bourrés ou chantant des chansons paillardes et/ou faisaient du charme à la DJ le regardaient lui et sa belle alternativement, une lueur vicelarde dans les yeux.

Il les ignora et chercha les clés dans la poche avant de sa jupe.

Elles n'étaient pas devant, donc elles étaient obligatoirement dans les poches arrière… Ce qui incluait pour lui de la toucher à un endroit qu'il aurait préféré découvrir sous une couette…

Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et les trouva, non sans avoir rougi et bafouillé quand le commandant Armstrong, miraculeusement sobre, lui demanda ce qu'il faisait les mains dans la jupe du lieutenant.

Il les mit dans sa propre poche puis tourna son regard à nouveau vers la blonde.

_« Comment je vais faire pour l'amener jusqu'à la voiture ? »_

_Bah tu vas la porter dans tes bras mon gars… _lui répondit sa conscience.

_« Merde, c'est qu'elle a raison la conscience de mes deux… »_

Il déglutit difficilement. Il en avait porté des femmes dans ses bras, mais là c'était pas pareil !

C'était SA Riza, pas une de ses greluches qui gloussent quand on les frôle…

Il prit une inspiration profonde puis mit un bras sous ses genoux. Il mit l'autre sous ses omoplates puis la souleva sans difficultés.

_« Hum, c'est qu'elle est légère… »_

Il la cala bien contre son torse puis la conduit jusque devant la portière passager.

Dilemme…

Comment ouvrir la portière en portant une femme dans ses bras?

L'est pas doué l'alchimiste…

Il délivra ses genoux et la posa droite contre lui.

Une fois portière ouverte et Riza déposée sur le siège, le brun put enfin s'installer au volant.

Il roula tranquillement jusque chez elle.

Là, il refit le même manège que devant la salle, et la conduit comme ça jusque devant l'ascenseur.

En panne.

Roy étouffa un juron, puis entama la longue montée des marches le conduisant au troisième étage.

C'était tout essoufflé, la chemise lui collant à la peau et de la sueur lui dégoulinant du visage qu'il arriva chez la jeune femme.

Maintenant, il fallait trouver la chambre et empêcher Hayate de lui sauter dessus, risquant de la faire tomber. Finalement, après avoir enfermé le chien dans la cuisine et trouvé la chambre, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit.

Ilse redressa afin d'étirer son dos meurtri puis inspecta la pièce. Presque entièrement blanche, décorée assez simplement ou une armoire côtoyait en toute impunité un cadre contenant des armes à feu. Un fauteuil trônait dans un coin de la pièce, et qui avait l'air bien moelleux.

Apparemment plus que la pile de dossiers qui l'attendrait demain au bureau…

Il s'y affala et sans s'en rendre compte, s'envoladans les bras de Morphée…

A suivre 

* * *

(1) c'est l'espèce de colone où on pose le micro

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu cette petite fête !

Je sais pas où tout le monde il est passé, mais moi, je continue de publier !

Le dixième et dernier chapitre arrivera à la rentrée, désolée pour ceux qui voulaient le lire avant la date fatidique du 4 septembre...

Mais mes trois semaines de vacances, ça fait un bail que je les attend !

Merci à Ayma d'avoir répondu à mon appel, donc tu auras le chapitre comme prévu, et surtout n'hésite pas à me faire toutes les remarques possible, c'est avec les critiques que je fais mes chapitres !

Merci à tous les reviewers et tous les lecteurs, vous avez explosé mon compteur à 1650 hits, c'est génial !

KST ( kangourou sous LSD qui attend patiemment le début des vacances...)


	10. Lendemain pas si difficile

Couple : Royai

Note 1 : merci beaucoup à misstitcha d'être ma beta lectrice

Note 2 : italique, ce sont les citations de la lettre de Roy, et les autres à la fin pour les pensées des persos.

Note 3 : j'ai séparé ce chapitre en deux car je trouvais qu'il était beaucoup trop long par rapport aux autres. Donc désolée pour ceux qui l'attendaient impatiemment, mais le lemon est pour le prochain (je me répète, il était déjà pour le chapitre 9 à la base…).

Rating T à partir de maintenant et valable uniquement pour les chapitres 10 et 11.

**Chapitre 10 : Lendemain pas si difficile**

Roy, toujours endormi dans le fauteuil, s'était vu attribué le rôle d'oreiller à son lieutenant.

En effet, pendant la nuit, Riza s'était réveillée à cause des jappements d'Hayate. Après l'avoir fait sortir, elle était revenue et avait trouvé son colonel endormi dans son fauteuil de grand-mère.

Elle avait pensé qu'il s'était endormi après l'avoir ramenée chez elle.

Riza l'avait trouvé touchant dans cette position. Les traits parfaitement détendus, le visage serein, sa poitrine se soulevant suivant sa respiration régulière.

Prise d'affection pour ce corps immobile, et le sommeil la taraudant de nouveau, elle s'était doucement assise sur ses genoux et avait appuyé sa tête contre son épaule, se laissant enivrer par l'odeur du brun.

Finalement, le bercement causé par sa respiration eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormit dans cette position.

**OoOoOoO**

Vendredi 28 Juillet 1915, Appartement de Riza Hawkeye, 8h00

Le vendredi matin les trouva encore dans cette posture, les rayons chauds du soleil jouant dans les cheveux de Riza et éclairant le visage de Roy.

Lequel finit par se réveiller à cause du poids sur sa poitrine. Il émergea difficilement et fut surpris par l'odeur qu'il décela.

De la vanille…

Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne portant ce parfum.

Sa Riza.

Roy ouvrit lentement les yeux et son cœur rata un battement.

Sa bien-aimée était lovée contre son torse et dormait paisiblement. Il sourit à cette vision pour le moins inhabituelle puis reprit une respiration normale.

Ses mains, jusque là restées sur les accoudoirs vinrent se poser sur son corps, une jouant avec les mèches tombant sur son visage pendant que l'autre enserrait sa taille fine.

Il posa sa joue sur ses cheveux et laissa leur parfum l'envoyer au paradis.

Il resta quelques minutes dans cette position, attendant qu'elle se réveille d'elle-même.

Riza, sentant quelque chose de chaud jouer avec ses cheveux et une autre lui tenir la taille, ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Sa « folie » nocturne lui revint en mémoire. A cette pensée, elle esquissa un petit sourire et se tortilla afin de trouver une position plus confortable.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller Roy, le tirant de sa rêverie.

« Je suis assez moelleux pour toi ? » murmura-t-il en levant la tête.

Riza émit un petit rire puis releva la sienne.

« Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie… » Répondit-elle en s'étirant.

Roy lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

« Ravi de t'avoir servi de nounours… »

« J'ai de la chance, celui là peut me serrer dans ses bras… »

Amusé par la comparaison avec une peluche, il renchérit :

« Suis-je aussi doux qu'un vrai ? »

Riza se bouina encore un peu plus contre lui et posa sa main sur son torse, sur son cœur.

« Comment tu fais… Pour que je sois aussi bien dans tes bras… »

« Je le fais… Parce que ça me fait plaisir. »

« Je ne te connaissais pas si charmant… Mais je suppose que je ne suis pas la première à en profiter… »

Roy resserra sa prise autour de sa taille.

« Les autres ne te valaient pas. Toi, tu es… spéciale. »

Elle releva encore un peu la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je peux savoir en quoi ? »

Il écarta une mèche de son visage puis promena son regard sur elle.

« Je te connais depuis plus longtemps que toutes les conquêtes que j'ai pu avoir. Tu es plus belle… Rien n'est exagéré en toi, tellement naturelle… C'est ce que je recherchais chez une femme… »

Riza posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa du bout de son pouce.

« Je comprend pourquoi elles sont toutes folles de toi. Et moi pourquoi je suis tombé amoureuse de toi… »

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est réciproque… »

Il embrassa le pouce explorateur puis descendit sur la paume. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le laissa faire. Roy ferma les yeux et continua le long du bras, remonta à l'épaule et arriva à la base du cou.

La jeune femme clos à son tour les paupières et pencha la tête en arrière, afin de lui laisser libre accès à sa gorge.

Roy en prit immédiatement possession et mordilla légèrement la chair tendue. Il finit par laisser la peau rougie et attaqua avidement la courbe de sa mâchoire.

Ses lèvres déposèrent une série de baisers sur la pommette, puis la tempe, et enfin le front. Il descendit le long de l'arête du nez et arriva sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassa passionnément.

Elle répondit au baiser en nouant ses bras autour de son cou, poussant un gémissement de plaisir. Roy resserra encore plus sa prise sur sa taille et passa son autre main le long de sa cuisse.

Riza frissonna à ce contact nouveau puis se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Il passa sa langue sur ses dents, lui quémandant l'accès à sa bouche.

Elle l'ouvrit immédiatement et leurs langues se touchèrent. D'abord timidement, puis plus passionnément. Ils gémissèrent de concert et intensifièrent leur baiser.

Chaque inspiration que prenait Riza faisait se soulever un peu plus sa poitrine et se presser contre le torse de Roy.

Lequel sentait sa température interne monter progressivement. Sa main remonta le long de sa cuisse, effleurant sa taille fine qui déclancha chez la jeune femme un soupir lascif, attisant un peu plus le désir du brun.

Ils furent, malheureusement pour eux, interrompus par la sonnerie intempestive du téléphone.

Elle rompit leur baiser sous les grognements de frustration de Roy.

« Non… laisse ce truc… veux continuer… »

« Moi aussi mon amour… mais il faut … que j'aille répondre… c'est peut être important… » Eurent-ils le temps de dire entre deux baisers bien mouillés.

Il la libéra à contrecœur et elle se dirigea vers sa table de nuit. Ne pouvant plus profiter de ses lèvres, il les remplaça par la vue de ses fesses.

Trop tentantes pour lui…

Pendant qu'elle décrochait, il se leva sans faire de bruit et alla se placer derrière elle. Riza sursauta quand elle sentit deux bras musclés lui encercler la taille et une bouche malicieuse lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Elle caressa de sa main libre les bras baladeurs.

« Oui, oui… Bien sûr. »

Roy attendit qu'elle ait raccroché pour frotter le bout de son nez contre sa joue.

« C'était qui ? »

« Fuery qui me rappelait qu'on était vendredi et que même si le week-end approchait, il fallait venir travailler… Le tout sur un ton aimable, cela va sans dire… »

« Il est si tard que ça ? » dit-il en descendant une de ses mains vers la fermeture de sa jupe.

Riza jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil puis détourna la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« Il est 8h10, on doit être au QG à 9h00 donc… »

« J'ai faim… »

« Moi aussi. »

« De toi. »

Roy fonça sur ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent. Il essaya de défaire le bouton de la jupe, mais Riza l'en empêcha.

« Non, faut y aller… Sinon, on va se faire taper sur les doigts… »

« Tu veux savoir ce que je peux faire avec mes doigts ? »

« Roy, s'il te plaît… »

Le brun fit la grimace et la lâcha de nouveau et alla pour sortir de la chambre leur faire un café bien serré. Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et la retint par le bras, une lueur vicelarde dans le regard.

« Je te laisse partir, mais à une seule condition… »

« Je vous écoute, monsieur Mustang. » répondit-elle, légèrement intriguée.

« Je viens avec toi sous la douche, ça ira plus vite. »

**OoOoOoO**

Vendredi 28 Juillet 1915, QG de Central City, 9h15

On pouvait dire que la fête de la veille avait laissé des stigmates visibles sur les têtes de l'équipe. Tous au moins arboraient de gros cernes bien noirs et le teint pâle par le manque de sommeil.

Havoc avait les yeux vitreux légèrement globuleux et avalait tout le temps sa salive, signe extérieur de gueule de bois bien dans les règles.

Breda et Falman se retenaient de fermer leurs paupières toutes les deux secondes et commençaient à regretter le concours de bibine.

Seul Fuery, avec un petit mal de dos, avait l'air normal, si on excluait le fait qu'avec le commandant Armstrong, ils avaient dû ramener le rouquin et le vioque chez eux ivres morts.

Même Roy et Riza, auxquels pourtant la douche animée avait redonnée la pêche, affichaient une petite mine.

Faut dire qu'avec la pile interminable de dossiers à remplir, il fallait avoir du courage.

Le colonel en avait trouvé en signant non pas des rapports, mais une lettre d'amour enflammée à sa belle.

Qui ne se doutait absolument pas de ses magouilles, naturellement…

Quand il vint lui apporter le fameux rapport avec un mini sourire en coin, elle commença à se douter de quelque chose.

D'une, elle étais parfois obligée de sortir son calibre pour qu'il daigne attraper son stylo dans un effort surhumain…

De deux, c'était toujours elle qui venait chercher les dossiers finis, lui trop feignasse pour venir les lui apporter…

De trois, l'ai sur son visage, était légèrement inquiétant…

Intriguée, elle prit tout de même la chemise et l'ouvrit pour corriger les éternelles fautes d'orthographe. Son visage passa d'une couleur normale à celle d'une tomate trop mûre.

Ravi de son petit effet, il se rassit, un sourire triomphant se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Elle lut néanmoins la lettre très attentivement, notant au passage l'écriture soignée pour une fois, et la miraculeuse recrudescence des fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe.

Riza prit un stylo et y écrivit sa réponse :

« Mon amour, ta lettre m'a fait énormément plaisir. Moi aussi _je veux découvrir ton corps sous mes mains expertes_ et _réveiller en toi la flamme de la luxure_. J'en ai très envie… »

Elle rajouta un petit cœur à l'encre rouge et alla poser le dossier sur le bureau de son colonel.

Qui en passant, avait recommencé à coincer la bulle devant la montagne de paperasse. Riza lui dédia un sourire malicieux et retourna s'asseoir.

Roy prit la chemise et en profita pour la reluquer dans les règles de l'art, son sourire scotché à ses lèvres.

Soudain Havoc se redressa de sur son travail et lança tout penaud :

« Eh les gars… »

« Quoi ? » répondirent en cœur les trois guignols légèrement amorphes.

« Vous savez quoi ? »

« Non… »

« Eh bah je vais vous le dire… Hier soir, ma copine, bah je l'ai fait hurler de plaisir ! Ou c'était p'tet jeudi… ou mercredi… Sais pu… »

« Havoc, votre vie sexuelle, bien qu'insignifiante, ne nous intéresse absolument pas. » lança Mustang en ouvrant le dossier.

Le pauvre lieutenant, déjà pas gâté par les trous de mémoire causé par l'alcool, éclata en sanglots sur son bureau.

« Pourquoi tout le monde s'en fout ? »

Réconforté du mieux qu'ils pouvaient par les trois gugus.

« T'en fais pas, tu feras mieux ce soir… »

Il retrouva d'un coup le sourire et se replongea tant bien que mal dans son travail.

C'est-à-dire en pensant à autre chose qu'un lit et en empêchant ses paupières de se fermer à tout bout de champ.

Les autres reprirent aussi leurs activités passionnantes et le calme revint dans la pièce.

Roy se retint de sauter de joie sur sa chaise en lisant le mot de la blonde, et surtout la dernière phrase :

_« J'ai très envie de continuer ce qu'on a commencé ce matin… »_

Il s'empressa d'attraper la lettre et écrivit de nouveau quelque chose à la suite.

Tout le monde s'étant replongé dans ses travaux, personne ne le vit glisser la feuille dans un nouveau dossier.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye, j'ai fini ce rapport, vous pouvez venir le chercher ? »

Riza tiqua en l'entendant et leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Non, mais je rêve, il se fout de moi ? Tout à l'heure, il a pu se déplacer pour venir me le donner lui-même, et là, il faut que je vienne ? Limace léthargique, tiens… »_

Elle se leva non sans un soupir, sous l'œil amusé du colonel et vint se mettre à côté de lui.

Qui une nouvelle fois ne se priva pas pour la mater de haut en bas.

_« Vivement les minijupes… »_

Il lui tendit la chemise qu'elle prit avec un certain agacement. Elle parcourut les anciens messages et arriva au nouveau.

Un seul mot marqué : Quand ?

La blonde fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à la signification de ce tout petit bout de mot perdu seul au monde. Son visage s'éclaira quand elle comprit.

« L'orthographe n'est décidément pas votre fort, colonel, il va falloir y remédier sérieusement… » Dit-elle en écrivant sa réponse avec un petit sourire en coin.

Riza retourna s'asseoir tranquillement sans se préoccuper de la réaction du brun.

Qui ne manqua pas de faire savoir…

Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur câline tandis fermait soigneusement le dossier.

_« Ce soir chez moi 20h30 »_

A suivre

Désolée, il n'y a pas de barre de séparation, il n'a pas voulu me le prendre. Enfin voilà, on se rapproche à grand pas de la fin, ça fait tout bizarre de terminer sa première fic...

Mais j'en ai une autre en préparation, donc ça devrait aller.

Et puisqu'aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, je n'ai pluq qu'une chose à dire, c'est bonne chance à tous et à toutes !

KST ( yeux ronds devant l'emploi du temps de m¤¤¤¤¤ qu'elle vient d'avoir par ce gentil prof principal... vive la première s tiens...)


	11. Nuit de Passion

Couple : Royai

Note 1 : merci beaucoup à misstitcha, Ayma, Lara Timquogni (correction) et Eve ma copine-folle-de-manga d'être mes bêta lectrices sur ce premier essai de lemon.

Note 2 : Je ne sais pas si je vais faire une suite à ce chapitre, si vous en voulez une avec la suite de leur relation, leurs enfants, la vie à deux, j'en passe et des plus tordus, faites-le moi savoir dans une review, pendant ce temps, elle sera considérée comme complète.

**Chapitre 11 : Nuit de passion**

Vendredi 28 Juillet, Appartement de Riza Hawkeye, 20h30

La sonnerie clinquante de la porte d'entrée fit sursauter la blonde dans sa cuisine. Elle posa précipitamment le plat qu'elle avait dans les mains, se les essuya vite fait et alla ouvrir.

Elle s'était habillée à peu près de la même façon que pour l'anniversaire d'Havoc, un chemisier violet foncé qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine, et une jupe blanche arrivant aux genoux.

Ses yeux noisette s'arrêtèrent d'abord sur le bouquets de roses jaunes puis sur le jeune homme brun les lui tendant.

Roy était élégamment vêtu d'un jean bleu et d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse bronzé. Son autre main était négligemment mise dans sa poche, et sa bouche s'étirait en un sourire qui aurait pâlir Casanova.

« Pour le soleil de ma vie. » déclara-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Riza sourit à leur vue et attrapa les fleurs.

« Merci Roy, elles sont vraiment magnifiques ! »

Elle sauta à son cou et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur les lèvres. Elle l'invita ensuite à rentrer et alla mettre les fleurs dans un vase.

Il profita de son absence momentanée pour inspecter la pièce. La veille au soir, lorsqu'il l'avait ramenée, l'appartement était plongé dans une demi obscurité due aux éclairages de la rue.

Là, il vit un petit salon accueillant et décoré assez simplement dans des tons chauds. A droite, près de la fenêtre, était dressée une table aux chandelles pour deux personnes. Devant lui se tenait un canapé faisant face à un poste de télévision (1). Le reste était composé d'un couloir menant à la chambre et sûrement à la salle de bains, et d'une porte donnant sur la cuisine. Le tout complété par des étagères débordantes de livres et de bibelots en tout genres.

Lorsqu'elle revint de la cuisine, ce fut pour sauter à son cou et l'embrasser passionnément.

Il y répondit en plaçant des bras possessifs autour de sa taille. Ils se séparèrent un peu essoufflés.

« J'espère que tu as faim, parce que je me suis démenée ce soir… » Dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Enormément… de toi. » répondit-il en frottant son nez contre le sien.

« Ca c'est pour le dessert… Il faudra être patient… » Murmura-t-elle en se séparant de lui.

Elle l'invita à venir s'asseoir et alla chercher l'entrée du repas.

« Hum, ça a l'air bon… »

« Tant mieux, parce que j'ai fait tout ça avec amour pour toi… »

Roy lui dédia un regard coquin puis il déboucha la première bouteille de vin et trinquèrent.

**OoOoOoO**

21h10 Ca n'a pas changé de lieu, pas encore…

Le repas se passa normalement. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, les classiques famille et travail.

Ils en étaient à leur troisième verre de vin jusqu'à ce que Riza fasse quelque chose qui arracha un sourire de trois kilomètres au brun.

Elle remontait avec délicatesse son pied le long de la jambe de Roy tout en le fixant dans les yeux.

Onyx contre rubis, il l'observa poser lentement son verre sur la table. Roy tenait encore le sien quand elle se leva et s'assit sur ses genoux.

Riza enleva son verre des mains et le vida d'un trait.

Tout en le reposant, elle lui agrippa fermement la nuque. De l'autre elle effleurait le visage de son colonel.

Finalement, elle entoura son cou avec ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Roy, surpris par l'attitude soudain prédatrice de sa belle, se laissa d'abord faire puis prit la suite des opérations.

Ses mains reprirent la même posture que le matin, une lui enserrant la taille et l'autre lui tenant fermement la cuisse.

La prise d'initiative de son partenaire parut plaire à la jeune femme car son corps frissonna à ce contact. Elle passa sa langue sur ses dents, essayant de forcer le passage. Il les desserra et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent passionnément.

Riza pressa un peu plus sa poitrine contre le torse du brun, ce qui fit s'augmenter leurs températures internes. Il passa sa main sous se genoux et de l'autre il soutint fermement ses épaules. La calant bien contre lui, et elle s'accrochant à son cou de toutes ses forces, il se leva.

Néanmoins, il prit le temps de retirer ses chaussures par le talon et de leur donner un coup de pied bien placé les envoyant devant la porte de la cuisine.

Roy l'emmena jusque dans la chambre, où il ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour voir où il mettait les pieds et appuya sur l'interrupteur d'un coup de coude. Les lampes de chevets s'allumèrent et il découvrit quelque chose qui freina son élan.

Une masse noire…

Poilue à truffe rose…

Qui observait les oreilles dressées les deux intrus…

Lui qui profitait allégrement du lit de sa maîtresse…

Riza, ayant senti Roy s'arrêter de marcher, ouvrit les yeux et décolla sa bouche.

Sous un certain grognement de frustration de la part du brun. La vue d'Hayate sur son lit ne la surprit pas plus que ça.

« Hayate, au panier mon trésor… »

Le dit trésor couina un peu de déception mais obéit. Il sortit de la pièce non sans avoir regardé méchamment Roy, reconnaissant l'homme qui l'avait enfermé dans la cuisine. Ils le suivirent des yeux, retinrent un fou rire puis Roy ferma la porte d'un coup de talon.

Il fixa la blonde dont les yeux s'étaient allumés d'une lueur coquine.

« Où en étions-nous ma belle ? »

« Je crois que tu t'apprêtais à me faire l'amour, non ? »

« Eh bien, je te propose que nous continuions. »

« Avec plaisir… »

Ils sourirent puis recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Roy marcha jusqu'au lit et la posa délicatement sur la couverture.

Elle dénoua ses bras et les posa de chaque côté de sa tête, faisant s'étirer son chemisier sur sa poitrine. Lui posa un genou sur le lit et se pencha sur elle, appuyant ses mains de chaque côté de son abdomen.

Le brun ne manqua pas une miette de la vision offerte par Riza. Il profita de sa position pour la déshabiller du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent d'abord sur sa chevelure d'or étalée sur l'oreiller. Il descendit lentement sur sa gorge blanche puis la naissance de ses seins, sa taille.

Il finit par examiner attentivement les boutons de son haut.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? » murmura-t-elle.

« J'observe le terrain… »

« ? »

Riza haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« Et je dis que ce chemisier m'a l'air bien insolent… »

Il s'appuya sur une de ses mains et de l'autre il commença à défaire les boutons du chemisier.

« Donc on va l'enlever… »

Le vêtement passa sur les épaules de la jeune femme puis elle se redressa et l'envoya promener. Roy retint son souffle à la vue de sa belle en soutien-gorge, et sentit le rouge lui chauffer les joues.

« Et cette chemise me bouche la vue… » Dit-elle, en réponse à son petit jeu.

A son tour, elle leva les bras afin de défaire les boutons. Il fit comme elle et l'expédia rejoindre son copain violet, lui permettant de respirer un coup. Ce qui n'empêcha pas son pantalon de le serrer violemment.

En voyant Roy torse nu, de la sueur commencer à couler lentement le long de ses pectoraux, elle ne put empêcher son bas-ventre de s'enflammer.

« Que dirais-tu de retirer cette jupe ? » dit-il pour un peu détendre l'atmosphère.

« Ne te gêne surtout pas… »

Il défit le bouton et posa ses mains doucement sur sa taille. Il fit glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes et le laissa tomber par terre.

« Oh, mais que vois-je, des chaussures squatteuses ? Pas bien… »

Il s'attaqua aux sandales de cuir qui finirent par céder. Quand il reposa son regard sur elle, il ressentit aussi un feu naître au plus profond de son être.

Riza émit un petit rire à la vue d'un Roy indécis puis s'appuya sur ses avant-bras, mettant encore plus en valeur sa poitrine.

« C'est pas juste, tu es encore en pantalon… »

Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus vicieux.

« T'inquiètes, je m'en charge… »

Il descendit du lit et se mit debout devant elle. Tout en fixant la blonde dans les yeux, il entreprit de dénouer sa ceinture et d'ouvrir sa braguette. Le vêtement longea ses jambes musclées, révélant son boxer noir et en même temps la bosse prenant forme petit à petit.

A cette vue plus qu'alléchante, Riza se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et sentit le feu redoubler d'intensité.

Toujours onyx contre rubis, il envoya valser le pantalon tombé à ses pieds et se mit à marcher très lentement. Il contourna le lit et vint s'agenouiller dessus.

Tel un prédateur, Roy s'avança prudemment vers Riza.

Qui soudain se redressa encore un peu et mit ses mains en avant, comme pour lui dire stop.

« Tu m'enlèves ça immédiatement… » Dit-elle en regardant une certaine partie de son corps.

Il suivit son regard et tomba sur…

Ses chaussettes…

« Oups. »

Il les retira rapidement et les balança sur ses autres affaires. Ceci fait, il reprit sa lente avancée vers la blonde. Pendant ce temps, elle enleva son soutien-gorge, arrachant un léger grognement style lion en rut au brun.

Roy arriva auprès d'elle et la détailla de haut en bas. Il finit par s'asseoir sur ses talons devant elle et la regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu veux ? On peut toujours faire machine arrière… »

Riza posa ses mains sur son torse luisant de sueur, traçant des lignes du bout des doigts, ce qui déclencha un gémissement au brun.

« Je t'aime Roy et j'ai suffisamment de confiance en toi pour te laisser me faire l'amour. Je veux que cette nuit soit mémorable pour nous deux. »

Roy hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris et prit ses poignets. Il embrassa les paumes chaudes de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux.

Elle l'imita et bientôt leurs deux corps s'allongèrent en parfaite harmonie, Riza se retrouvant sur lui. Sa poitrine se pressait avec plus de force sur le torse de Roy, qui sentait maintenant la chaleur envahir son corps en entier.

Elle s'assit exprès sur la bosse formée sous le tissu noir, ce qui arracha un grognement rauque au jeune homme. Riza fit onduler son bassin dessus et libéra ses mains de son emprise manuelle. Lui, les posa sur ses hanches et elle lui entoura le visage.

Bientôt leurs bouches se mêlèrent en un langoureux baiser. Des soupirs plus intensifs retentirent dans toute la pièce.

Amusé par le traitement spécial que la blonde lui faisait subir, il ne le permit plus longtemps, sa nature dominatrice de mâle reprenant le dessus. Un de ses bras vint soutenir sa nuque et l'autre il caressa son flanc, la faisant gémir encore plus fort.

Ravi d'avoir trouvé une autre de ses zones érogènes, avec les cuisses, il continua un peu, ne se lassant pas d'entendre Riza lui faire comprendre qu'elle aimait ça.

Roy prit ensuite la suite des opérations, la faisant basculer sous lui, permettant à la jeune femme de nouer ses bras autour de son cou et d'appuyer tout son corps contre le sien.

Il décida que le moment était venu pour sa petite culotte d'aller se faire voir et mit en quête de l'enlever. Sa main se faufila d'abord sous le tissu, excitant la jeune femme qui fit tomber sa tête en arrière, rompant ainsi leur baiser.

Le brun en profita pour aller mordiller la base de son cou, la faisant soupirer encore plus. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, n'étant pas sûre que ses voisins apprécieraient ses cris de plaisir.

Si ce n'était déjà fait…

Après plusieurs minutes, Roy retira ses doigts maintenant humides et serra fortement le tissu. Doucement, il le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses ¤nouveaux gémissements¤, aidé par Riza qui leva les jambes du plus haut qu'elle put.

Le sous-vêtement finit par terre. Il en profita pour aller ensuite lui titiller les seins avec le bout de ses doigts.

Le contact entre son sexe et celui devenu dur de Roy, intensifia de plus en plus le feu lui déchirant le bas-ventre.

Elle dénoua une de ses mains, longeant son dos trempé de sueur et frissonnant. Riza glissa son pouce sous l'élastique du boxer et le fit lentement descendre, en profitant pour effleurer le rebondi ferme de ses fesses.

Elle agrippa sa nuque avec son autre main.

Le jeune homme l'enleva comme il put avec une main et deux pieds et le boxer alla dire bonjour au plancher de la chambre.

Riza sentit l'érection de Roy contre sa cuisse, déclenchant chez elle de nouveaux gémissements. Elle crispa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il se redressa un peu et présenta à son entrée.

Abandonnant un instant le suçon humide sur le cou de la blonde, il murmura :

« Tu es prête ? »

« Vas-y… » Répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Roy la pénétra le plus doucement qu'il put. Sentir son amant la remplir déclencha de violents spasmes venant par ondes intenses dans son ventre. Il la laissa s'habituer à sa présence puis commença des va et viens d'abord lentement.

Ses mains vinrent encercler son visage et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

La jeune femme passa ses mains sur ses flancs, faisant frissonner le brun. Du bout des doigts, elle dessina des arabesques sur son dos, excitant encore un peu Roy qui mit plus de force et de vitesse dans sa pénétration.

Ses baisers devinrent plus fougueux, enfonçant et tournoyant sa langue dans la bouche de sa belle.

Soudain, elle eut une réaction auquel il ne s'attendait absolument pas. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le renversa d'un coup de hanche sur le côté.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit plus fort physiquement qu'elle, il la laissa faire, attendant de voir ce dont elle était capable.

Toujours liés par leur baiser, elle déplaça ses mains sur ses pectoraux, alternant massages et caresses. Lui avait depuis le début sa main sous sa nuque, la fit descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Riza se cambra et rompit leur baiser. Maintenant, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, admirant le plaisir sur les traits de l'autre.

Elle gémit de plus en plus fort, sentant l'orgasme pointer. Leurs respirations se firent plus haletantes, et le feu dégénérait, se transformant en un brasier ardent.

Néanmoins, elle prit le temps de faire onduler son bassin sur son pénis, lui arrachant quelques grognements rauques. Satisfaite de son petit manège, elle se pencha sur lui et reprit d'assaut ses lèvres.

Il ne resta pas inactif, enserrant vigoureusement sa taille et l'accompagnant dans son mouvement. Lui non plus constatait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps.

Roy usa de ses dernières forces dans un ultime aller-retour, avant de sentir des ondes de chaleur intenses parcourir son bas-ventre, puis le long de sa verge. Ses muscles se contractèrent et il expulsa son sperme par saccades.

Riza le suivit peu de temps après, s'effondrant sur lui. Elle posa son front sur son épaule et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il l'entoura de ses bras musclés et fourra sa tête dans son cou.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, l'un dans l'autre, profitant du contact de leurs corps.

Finalement, après avoir repris une respiration normale, Roy la fit basculer sur le lit, faisant sortir en même temps son sexe du fourreau chaud et humide de la jeune femme.

Roy enleva la couverture d'en dessous d'eux et recouvrit leurs corps. La jeune femme vint se bouiner contre lui, posant un main sur son cœur.

Il l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et la serra fort.

Durant le temps qu'ils mirent pour rejoindre le pays des rêves, ils ne s'échangèrent aucun mot.

Qu'y avait-il à commenter sur ce qu'ils venaient de faire ?

Ils étaient heureux, et ça se lisait sur leurs visages.

La pleine lune ce soir là éclaira deux amants au visage souriant.

**OoOoOoO**

Vendredi 28 Juillet 1915, Central City, lieu inconnu… 22h30

« Allez bande de feignasses, y'en a encore trois tas qui vous attendent ! » cria une voix furieuse. « Vous ne rentrerez pas chez vous avant d'avoir tout terminé ! »

« Il veut notre peau celui-là ou quoi ? » se lamenta une petite silhouette brune émergeant de derrière une pile de vaisselle sale.

« Ta gueule et apporte, j'ai pas envie de finir ma vie ici ! » répliqua un certain rouquin.

Le pauvre sergent posa la pile vacillante à côté du sous-lieutenant et se massa les bras endoloris.

CLAC

Mais c'était sans compter le coup de torchon d'un chef qu'il se reçut derrière la tête.

« Magne-toi le gringalet ! Sinon, j'te fais récurer le carrelage à la brosse à dent ! »

Breda rigola à la vue du brun se précipitant sur son évier.

CLAC

« Et toi la belle au bois dormant, tu me laves tout ça et en vitesse ! » cria le chef en direction du roux.

« Je me plaindrais plus quand ma mère me demandera de l'aider à faire la vaisselle… » Maugréa le binoclard.

**OoOoOoO**

Samedi 29 Juillet 1915, Appartement de Riza Hawkeye, 10h45

Les rayons déjà chauds du soleil éclairaient deux formes se dessinant sous la couverture.

Le jeune homme était réveillé depuis un moment, mais il laissait dormir la blonde collée à lui.

D'ailleurs, il ne se lassait pas de la regarder.

Ses cheveux d'or étaient étalés sur l'oreiller, les traits de son visage parfaitement détendus.

Il caressait du bout des doigts sa joue et de l'autre main, il la tenait par une épaule contre son torse.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle finit par ouvrir difficilement les yeux.

« Bien dormi ? »

Elle cligna un peu des yeux, éblouie par le soleil et leva la tête vers le brun.

« Oui… Après ce qu'on a fait, c'est normal… Tu as été génial. »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Ravi de l'entendre. Toi aussi. »

« Maintenant qu'on est un vrai couple… »

« Oui ? » répondit-il, légèrement surpris par ce début de phrase.

Riza se déplaça de manière à s'allonger à demi sur lui. Elle croisa ses bras sur le torse du brun et posa son menton dessus, de manière à plonger son regard dans le sien.

« On peut faire des choses que les couples font en temps normal… »

« Bien sûr. »

Roy était de plus en plus intrigué.

« On a laissé tout en plan hier… »

Roy fronça les sourcils.

« Tu m'aides à faire la vaisselle ? »

**Owari**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(1) Je ne sais pas si la télé existait à leur époque, mais c'est juste pour le fun…

Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, owari veut dire fin en japonais

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snif... Ca m'a fait bizarre d'écrire owari à la fin de ce chapitre... Mais bon, je suis contente d'avoir eu le courage de finir mon projet de vous le faire partager.

Merci aux reviewers, sans eux et leurs encouragements, je ne sais pas si j'aurais continué, et aux lecteurs, merci beaucoup de vous être interressé à mon humble travail.

Pour clore cette fic, je vous dis à tous à très bientôt pour un one-shot placé cette fois sous le signe de l'angoisse...

Kisu No Tora


End file.
